Dansons toi et moi !
by Cleopatrej
Summary: Elle pratique le Pole dance dans une boite...elle n'a pas une vie facile elle déteste ce qu'elle fait car les gens qui la voit pensent qu'elle est une prostitué... quel angoisse ! Sauf qu'un soir, tout changera...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue pour de nouvelles aventures ! Cette fiction se déroule à notre époque. Je vous laisse la découvrir…

Remerciements à ma Béta-Lectrice Caladwen7 pour avoir eu la patience de lire ce long chapitre

Attention : langage cru et scène de sexe violent, alors attention aux âmes sensibles !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Elle danse magnifiquement bien. Accrochée à la barre verticale, elle fait son show. Cette femme aux cheveux bleus tourne sensuellement dans sa tenue sexy, qui met bien en valeur ses formes généreuses, et attire tous les regards des hommes. Des hommes qui la regardent sans pour autant oser s'approcher, tant elle est belle. La Reine des océans, telle qu'on la surnomme, vient de réaliser un magnifique floor work : elle se glisse sensuellement sur le sol, fait la chandelle, et joue avec ses jambes autour de la barre de manière terriblement sexy. Les hommes se sont levés et s'approchent. Parmi les jeunes filles qui dansent, ils ne sont hypnotisés que par une seule. Cette femme aux cheveux océan. La musique se coupe. Son show vient de finir. Les mecs déposent des billets autour d'elle. Ce soir-là, elle s'est fait presque trois cent euros en un show. Et il y en manque trois autres.

Les spectateurs applaudissent.

Elle descendit et se dirigea vers le bar, non sans quelques sifflements et remarques perverses. Mais la bleue s'en contrefichait. Elle s'installa. Elle respira. Puis elle commanda auprès de la barmaid de service.

\- **Un cocktail pina-colada, s'il te plaît Mira.  
** \- **Juvia, tu sais que tu n'as pas le doit de boire pendant ton service** , la réprimanda une belle femme aux cheveux longs de couleur neige.  
\- **J'm'en bats les steaks ! Je veux boire !  
** \- **Très bien,** soupira Mira **. J'te sers ça tout de suite.**

Mira s'écarta un moment pour préparer la boisson de la bleue. Celle-ci, pendant ce temps, fit pivoter la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise et observa les autres danseuses qui prenaient la relève. La salle était remplie d'hommes d'affaires, à en juger par leurs costars et cravates. Quand elle regardait ses collègues danser, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de sombres pensées. Comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver à danser dans un endroit pareil ? N'importe quel client qui entrait la prenait pour une pute, comme les autres jeunes filles qui dansaient. Mais qui étaient ces salauds pour ainsi les juger ? Eux qui passent leur temps à tromper leur femme, en venant les mater pendant qu'elles dansent et qu'elles font ces fichus shows. Certaines d'entre elles se prostituaient, il est vrai, mais d'autres, comme Juvia, se contentaient de danser.

Mirajane, la tira de ses pensées en lui servant son verre.

\- **Tiens, Juv', ton verre.  
\- Merci ma belle… Dire que c'est bientôt mon tour d'aller encore danser !  
\- Si tu n'aimes pas, pourquoi ne pas chercher autre chose à faire ?  
\- On en reparlera plus tard Mira, ici ce n'est pas le bon endroit.  
\- Comme tu veux. En attendant, mate-moi un peu ces beaux mecs qui viennent de s'installer autour de ta barre !  
**

La néréide fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Malgré la faible luminosité de la salle, elle pouvait voir un groupe d'hommes, d'hommes d'affaires comme d'habitude, s'installer sur les fauteuils qui était autour de la barre sur laquelle Juvia dansait. Elle se retourna vers Mirajane, fatiguée, et s'étala sur la table.

 **\- Il y a encore cet imbécile aux cheveux gris !** s'exaspéra la bleue. **  
\- Lequel ? Celui à côté du brun qui s'est désapé ?  
\- Mouais… C'est fou ce qu'il m'énerve, ce fils de pute.  
\- Oulala, tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur…  
\- Effectivement, **coupa Juvia **. Ce fils de merdeux a essayé de me violer ! Sans l'aide de l'exhibitionniste, il y serait parvenu. Je lui dois une fière chandelle, au brun.  
\- Je connais quelques-uns d'entre eux : celui que tu aimes tant, à un point que tu as des envies de meurtre s'appelle Lyon Bastia, marié, deux enfants. Le blond à la cicatrice éclair sur l'œil est Luxus Draer, celui aux cheveux roses, Natsu Dragneel, est l'amant de Lucy…  
\- QUOIII ? Lucy ? Heartfilia ? La blonde qui se prostituait ? Celle avec qui je danse ?  
\- Oui, elle-même. Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi elle avait arrêté la prostitution ? Elle est amoureuse de cet homme, et lui aussi. Mais bon… Ils sont trop difficiles à comprendre, ces deux-là…  
\- Eh ben.**

La musique s'arrêta. On entendit quelques applaudissements dans la salle. Certaines filles reçurent quelques pourboires. D'autres se firent accompagner par des hommes pour s'amuser encore plus… Bref, on voyait de tout dans cette boite. Juvia soupira.

 **\- C'est mon tour,** dit-elle. **Dire que je vais devoir m'exhiber devant ce violeur !  
\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, **lui sourit Mira. **Il s'est attaqué à une autre jeune fille.  
\- Mira, tu sais quoi ? Prépare la bouteille de punch pour moi, je vais encore passer une mauvaise nuit.  
\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Maintenant vas, tu connais le patron…  
\- Loky ne perd rien pour attendre…**

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa barre.

Elle s'accrochait et tournoyait autour de la barre. Elle dansait. Sensuellement. Les jeunes la regardaient et discutaient :

\- **Loky a raison, son bar est vraiment bien,** fit un homme aux cheveux étrangement roses.

 **\- Tu dis cela surtout pour Lucy** , dit un autre avec des piercings partout. **D'ailleurs, où en est votre relation ? D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous êtes plutôt proches, hein Natsu ?** **  
-** **Parle pour toi, Gajeel ! Que penses-tu faire avec Réby ?**  
\- **La** **demander en mariage !**

 **\- Eh ben ! Déjà ?** **  
-** **La ferme, Jellal ! Pourquoi, tu vas peut-être nous dire que la serveuse rouquine t'est indifférente ?** **  
-** **Pas faux. Et toi, Lyon ?**  
\- **Moi,** répliqua le concerné **. Je vais m'amuser…** Puis il se leva et s'en alla.

Un blond avec une cicatrice se leva aussi. Il se dirigea vers le bar et engagea une conversation avec la barmaid.

- **Bon,** fit Natsu. **Je vais rejoindre ma Luc'.**

 **-** **Et moi Réby.** **  
-** **Quant à moi, je vais embêter la rouquine.** **  
-** **Et toi Gray ?** demanda Natsu. **Gray ?**

Celui ne répondit pas. Les autres se regardèrent et allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations.

Il la regardait. Elle dansait sensuellement. Il était envoûté par elle. Elle tournait autour de la barre verticale. Les yeux fermés, elle était en transe. Jamais elle n'avait autant aimé danser. Le dénommé Gray scrutait de son regard noir chaque partie de son corps. Depuis qu'il venait dans ce bar, il ne l'avait jamais vue faire de strip-tease. Toujours, elle dansait. Ce soir, elle portait un soutien-gorge noir et bleu, un boxer-string de la même couleur, un porte-jarretelles noir accroché à des bas noirs. Elle avait des talons hauts. Elle était sexy. Très sexy. Gray sentait déjà son érection. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la reine des mers. Magnifique. Seul ce mot lui traversait l'esprit. Il devait la toucher. Sa peau était-elle aussi douce que son visage ? Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle avait des yeux bleus si envoûtant qu'il aurait pu s'y noyer. Quelle était cette sensation ? Lui qui n'avait jamais chaud avait l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Elle bougeait sensuellement ses hanches en descendant contre la barre. Elle aimait jouer à ce jeu ? Une main accrochée à la barre, elle tournait. Et elle se retrouva face à lui. De son autre main libre, elle se caressa la poitrine, augmentant ainsi le feu présent entre eux. La respiration du brun augmentait. Son érection lui faisait mal. Elle lui faisait vraiment mal. Putain, mais qui était cette nana ?

La musique s'arrêta. Il sortit son porte-monnaie et prit une liasse de billet. Il s'approche de la bleue et mit les billets dans son porte-jarretelle avec une carte. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Un frisson parcourut leurs corps. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers bar pour retrouver Mira.

\- **Mira, je vais rentrer chez moi,** l'interrompit Juvia dans sa dispute avec le blond. **  
-** **Mais tu n'as pas…** **  
-** **Pas grave, je rentre.**

Elle se dirigea ensuite dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Une fois fini, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et rentra chez elle.

Dans sa chambre, Juvia comptait ses pourboires de la nuit : mille huit cent euros. Elle était étonnée. Elle mit les billets dans une boite sur sa table de chevet et regard l'heure en passant. 23 heures 50. Elle se coucha. Demain, elle devait aller à l'université. Vers une heure du matin, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et une petite fille en pleurs réveilla Juvia.

\- **Maman, j'ai fait un cauchemar, j'ai peur !** **  
-** **Viens dormir avec maman.**

La petite fille en pleurs alla rejoindre sa mère, qui avait levé la couverture du lit. La gamine se blottit dans les bras de sa maman.

\- **Maman ? Tu iras à l'école, demain ?** **  
-** **Pourquoi mon cœur ?** **  
-** **Parce que demain, ma maîtresse n'est pas là, et je voulais passer la journée avec toi.** **  
-** **D'accord, nous passerons la journée ensemble, demain.** **  
-** **C'est vrai maman ? Tu promets ?** **  
-** **Oui, mon cœur. Maintenant, dors !** **  
-** **Maman ?** **  
-** **Oui Taiyö ?** **  
-** **Tu peux me raconter une histoire ?** **  
-** **Taiyööö !** **  
-** **S'il te plait, maman !**

Juvia céda. Sa fille de cinq ans, Taiyö Loxar, était vraiment belle, et on ne pouvait lui résister très longtemps. Pas même sa grand-mère maternelle. Elle regarda sa fille dormir avant même la fin de l'histoire qu'elle racontait. Cette gamine était sa fierté. Le bien le plus précieux de Juvia. La néréide se leva de son lit, attrapa son paquet de clopes au passage, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle prit son ordi, et essaya d'avancer dans l'exposé qu'elle devait présenter en fin de semaine à l'université. Elle travaillait déjà depuis un bon moment, entamant sa troisième clope, quand elle fut interpellée.

- **Oh ! Tu es déjà rentrée, Juvia ?** **  
-** **Oui maman.** **  
-** **Taiyö est dans ton lit ? Je ne l'ai pas vue dans sa chambre.**  
 **-** **Oui, elle est venue me rejoindre : elle avait fait un cauchemar et je l'ai réconfortée en lui racontant une histoire à sa demande, mais tu la connais…** **  
-** **Elle s'est endormie avant la fin…** **  
-** **Exactement.**

La mère de Juvia, enfin plutôt sa mère adoptive, abordait la quarantaine. Brune aux yeux bleu océan, sans Caladwen Loxar, Juvia ne savait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue aujourd'hui avec une gamine dans les bras à vingt et un an.

C'était lors d'un soir où la jeune Juvia, à l'époque âgée de dix-sept ans, s'était échappée de l'orphelinat dans lequel elle était. Malheureusement pour elle, Juvia fit de très mauvaises rencontres cette nuit-là, et elle fut abusée. Suite à cela, la bleue tomba enceinte, et c'était à ses sept mois de grossesse qu'elle s'était évanouie, de faim et de fatigue, en pleine nuit d'hiver dans la rue.

À son réveil, elle était au chaud, avec de la nourriture sur sa table de chevet. Juvia se rappela d'avoir mangé comme pas possible devant la brune qui l'avait accueillie. Après avoir parlé, et que Juvia lui ait raconté ce qui lui était arrivé, la brune, en tant qu'avocate, conseilla Juvia dans ses démarches pour déposer une plainte pour abus sur mineur. Le procès n'avait pas été facile : il avait fallu attendre la naissance du bébé pour faire un test de paternité, et après que les parents du jeune homme l'aient menacé de le déshériter, il avoua avoir abusé la jeune fille. Le résultat du procès fut une peine de dix ans de prison et de quarante-cinq mille euros de dommages et intérêts à l'encontre du jeune homme. Depuis ce procès, les deux jeunes femmes ne se quittaient plus. Elles se considéraient comme mère et fille, et Caladwen aimait la fille de Juvia. Alors elle engagea une procédure d'adoption, et voilà comment Juvia trouva une mère.

 **\- Maman ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pourquoi es-tu debout à cette heure ? Tu ne travailles pas tout à l'heure ?  
\- Je pourrais te poser les mêmes questions, **répliqua sa mère. **  
\- Moi, je finis mon exposé car je n'avais pas sommeil, et que demain je n'irai pas à l'université. Je me suis fait mille huit cent euros, et avec ce que j'avais déjà économisé ce week-end, j'ai deux mille sept cent cinquante euros en tout. Avec ça, je vais renouveler la garde-robe de Tata*.**

 **\- Ah d'accord. Moi, j'ai pris une journée pour moi. Le cabinet peut bien tourner sans moi un jour, non ?**

Juvia allait entamer sa quatrième clope, mais sa mère la lui arracha des doigts.

 **\- Ma puce, tu fumes beaucoup trop.  
\- Je sais maman…  
\- C'est à cause de ton travail du soir ?  
\- On peut dire cela, tu sais… Quand je danse et que ces imbéciles et ces fichus gosses de riches qui se croient tout permis me dévorent des yeux, cela me rappelle cette nuit-là…  
\- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas une partie de…  
\- Non, maman, on en a déjà parlé : cet argent est pour Tata.  
\- Je sais, mais... regarde-toi ! Tu étudies le jour et tu danses tous les week-ends ! Avec tout ça, tu n'as presque pas le temps de dormir un peu !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman... Et puis, tu sais quoi ? Il s'est passé un truc bizarre tout à l'heure…  
\- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?  
\- Ben je dansais, et il y a eu ce brun qui m'a donné ce pourboire exceptionnel. Un gosse de riche, bien évidemment, mais… C'était la manière qu'il avait de me fixer… C'était intense… Comme si j'avais une quelconque importance à ses yeux…  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, mais bon, je me fais sans doute des idées…  
\- Hum, je ne sais pas. Mais je serais toi, je ferais attention, quand même... Bon, ma chérie, je vais me coucher, et tu devrais faire la même chose ! **dit Caladwen en se levant **.  
\- Ok, je finis cela et je vais dormir. A tout à l'heure !  
\- À tout à l'heure.**

Juvia se réveilla doucement. Elle ne se rappelait même plus à quel moment elle était allée se coucher. Elle sentit quelque chose sur sa poitrine, et baissa les yeux pour voir une jolie petite fille avec des cheveux noirs aux reflets violets dormir paisiblement.

\- **J'espère que je suis un bon oreiller, ma chérie** , dit-elle tendrement en caressant les cheveux ondulés de sa gamine.

Elle resta aux côtés de sa fille pendant encore un bon moment jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur son réveil. Onze heures. Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son petit bout de chou et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- **Bonjour maman.** **  
-** **Tiens,** répondit Caladwen, un peu surprise **. Tu es déjà debout ?** **  
-** **Ben oui, t'as oublié que j'allais faire les magasins avec Taiyö aujourd'hui ?** **  
-** **Oui, mais tu es allée te coucher plutôt tard.** **  
-** **Ce n'est pas grave, je me sens super bien !** **  
-** **Tu es sûre de toi ?** demanda sa mère adoptive. **  
-** **Oui maman. C'est sûrement le fait d'avoir vu ma princesse endormie ce matin, un vrai petit ange…** **  
-** **Elle grandit tellement vite.** **  
-** **Oui** **…** répondit Juvia, pensive. **Maman, que se passera-t-il quand Tatsumi sortira de prison ?** **  
-** **Je l'ignore.** **  
-** **Elle est trop petite, maman. Je ne veux pas voir souffrir mon enfant à cause de cet homme ! C'est vrai que Taiyö n'est pas un fruit créé par l'amour, mais j'aime ma fille…** Juvia commençait à pleurer. Caladwen allait répliquer, mais… **  
-** **Maman, pourquoi tu pleures ?** **  
-** **Tata !** **  
**

La petite fille ainsi surnommée vint s'asseoir les genoux de Juvia. **  
**

 **-** **Maman ne pleure pas, ma chérie, elle a juste un peu de poussière dans l'œil.** **  
-** **T'es sûre, maman ?** **  
**

Taiyö était à craquer. Elle n'avait presque rien de sa mère. Hormis ses lèvres. Les yeux de Taiyö étaient de couleur vert kaki, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets violets ; non, elle avait tout de son père, qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'ailleurs. **  
**

 **-** **Oui, ma chérie. Va te laver, puis tu viendras manger, et ensuite…** **  
-** **Ensuite, on va dans les magasins ?** **  
-** **Bien sûr ! Aller, file dans la salle de bains ! Maman arrive.** **  
-** **D'accord !** **  
**

Toute enthousiaste, la petite fille descendit des jambes de la reine des mers et se dirigea vers la salle de bains ; quand Taiyö disparut totalement, Juvia dirigea son regard vers sa maman et lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement « Aide-moi, je suis perdue ». **  
**

 **-** **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider,** sourit la brune. **Maintenant, vas laver ta fille.** **  
-** **Mais je n'ai même pas encore préparé son lait et ses céréales !** **  
-** **Oui, et alors ? Je suis sa grand-mère, non, je ne suis pas capable de m'en charger ? Maintenant vas laver ta fille, Juvia, avant que je ne perde patience.** **  
\- O** **u-oui maman.** **  
**

Juvia se dirigea sans plus tarder dans la salle de bains : quand sa mère donnait un ordre, il valait mieux ne pas discuter. Elle lava donc sa fille puis se lava à son tour. Quand elle finit, elle prit sa fille dans ses brasetelles se dirigèrent vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle mit sa fille debout tandis qu'elle, enveloppée d'une simple serviette, alla vers l'armoire pour chercher quoi mettre à sa fille. **  
**

 **-** **Dis-moi ma puce, tu veux mettre du rose aujourd'hui ?** **  
-** **Non, maman.** **  
-** **Hum… Alors quelle couleur veux-tu ?** **  
-** **Je veux m'habiller comme toi !** **  
-** **Mais je ne suis pas encore vêtue,** rit Juvia. **  
-** **Alors tu seras comme moi.** **  
-** **C'est-à-dire ?** **  
-** **En jaune.** **  
-** **C'est d'accord,** répondit la jeune maman.

Elle choisit donc une robe jaune pâle pour Taiyö et des sandales noires. Pour elle, ce sera simple : un débardeur plongeant, un slim noir et des jambières noires. Quand elles finirent, elles allèrent dans la cuisine et Taiyö but son lait. Une fois fini, la mère prit la main de sa fille et elles allèrent attendre le bus.

Juvia cherchait sa fille désespérément. Taiyö avait disparu en entrant dans un magasin de bonbons du centre commercial

Panique ! Peur ! Cauchemard !Juvia était dans tous ces états.

 **\- Taiyö ! Mais où es-tu ?! ,** hurlais la bleue, perdant son sang froid.

 _Revenons quelques minutes en arrières pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé...  
_

Une fois arrivées à destination, Juvia et sa fille descendirent du bus et commencèrent à visiter les magasins. Elles achetèrent deux ou trois vêtements… tout en rigolant, bien sûr. Elles marchaient depuis un bon moment lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent devant un magasin de bonbons. Mais bon, vous connaissez les enfants ? Taiyö ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle insista tellement que sa maman n'a pas pu refuser. Apparemment, la boutique vendait aussi des jouets. Elles firent donc les rayons. Taiyö avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Ah, les enfants ! Quelqu'un dans les rayons effleura Juvia, et celle-ci se retourna une seconde. Une seconde. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers sa fille, elle ne rencontra que le vide. Oubliant les sacs qu'elle avait en main, elle courut entre les rayons et cria le nom de sa fille, la cherchant désespérément.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'** **il est grand ce fichu centre , merde !**

Elle pleurait maintenant les larmes de son corps. Désespérée elle tomba à genoux par terre, elle n'arrivait presque plus respirer. Les gens qui passaient, regardèrent Juvia comme si elle était une folle... si seulement ils savaient.

Juvia commençait sérieusement à paniquer quand une voix retentit à travers les haut-parleurs du centre commercial _« Madame Loxar est priée de se rendre à l'accueil. Je répète, Madame Loxar est priée de se rendre à l'accueil, merci »._ La bleue mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Ce fut la première fois de toute sa vie qu'elle courut aussi vite. Une fois arrivée à l'accueil, elle vit Taiyö, en pleurs, dans les bras d'un bel homme aux cheveux noirs. Quand elle aperçut sa mère, la gamine descendit de l'homme et courut dans les bras de sa maman. La bleue n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée de toute sa vie.

 **\- Maman, j'ai eu si peur !  
\- Mon amour…,** seule ces mots sortirent de la bouche de la mère, tant elle était soulagée **  
\- Maman, tu vas plus me laisser, hein ?  
\- Plus jamais, je te le jure. Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi maman…**

Juvia se leva avec sa fille et se dirigea vers l'inconnu pour le remercier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de l'homme pour qui elle avait dansé hier soir, et qui lui avait laissé sa carte ! Elle était tellement sous le choc que le jeune homme sourit devant sa mine déconfite.

 **\- Bonjour,** la salua l'homme. **  
\- Bon… Bonjour. Merci d'avoir amené Taiyö à l'accueil.,** répondit celle-ci toujours étonnée **  
\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.  
\- Maman, Monsieur Fullbuster a été très gentil avec moi.  
\- Ah bon ? **demanda une Juvia attendrie. **  
\- Oui maman.  
\- Et tu as dit merci à Monsieur Fullbuster ?  
\- Merci Monsieur, **dit la gamine aux cheveux noir et violet à l'intention du jeune homme. **  
\- Mais de rien,** lui dit-il en souriant. **  
\- Bon, ben, je crois qu'on va y aller, ma chérie. Encore merci,** lança Juvia à l'intention du jeune homme. **  
**

Elle commençait déjà à partir quand Mr Fullbuster l'arrêta.

 **\- Vous allez rentrer chez vous, mademoiselle ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Laissez-moi donc vous raccompagner chez vous.  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine, merci.  
\- A mon avis, je crois que si… Votre fille s'est endormie.  
**  
Juvia regarda sa fille. Effectivement, Taiyö était déjà au pays des merveilles. Juvia resta un moment interdite. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Parce qu'il était riche. Parce qu'il était comme tous les autres, parce qu'il venait dans la boite où elle dansait, parce qu'il était beau… Stop ! Est-ce qu'elle venait de penser qu'il était beau ? N'empêche que c'était la vérité. Cet homme était vraiment magnifique... Elle tenta de refuser de nouveau, mais il lui fit remarquer qu'avec un enfant dans les bras en plus de ses montagnes de sacs, elle n'y arriverait pas. Et il avait raison. Elle soupira, puis elle accepta. Mr Fulbuster prit la petite des bras de Juvia le temps qu'elle aille chercher ses sacs. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la voiture du brun sans un mot. Celui-ci ouvrit la portière arrière et installa la gamine endormie dans un siège enfant. Il prit ensuite les sacs de la main de la jeune fille et les installa sur l'autre siège. Dès qu'ils furent à leur tour installés, il démarra la voiture.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

C'est une Juvia différente et non pot de colle, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ça vous plait ?

Mr Fullbuster avec un siège enfant dans sa voiture ? WTF ?

Halala, mais que va-t-il se passer par la suite ?

Eh bien voilà, je vous dis à très bientôt pour la deuxième partie de cette histoire !


	2. Chapter 2

Je voulais faire à l'origine un two-shots, mais bon, ce sera sûrement une fiction en plusieurs chapitres, je ne sais pas encore combien.

Alors, pour faire un petit résumé du chapitre 1 : Juvia est étudiante, elle a une petite fille de cinq ans et elle travaille dans une boite en tant que danseuse. Elle fait la rencontre de Gray Fullbuster et ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup. Elle vit avec sa mère adoptive, Caladwen Locksar, avocate de renommée.

 **Mirajane fera son entrée dans ce chapitre**

Remerciement à ma Béta lectrice Caladwen7 pour avoir eu la patience de lire et corriger mes erreurs. :-)

Je remerie aussi tous ceux qui ont lu, ou commenté, ou suivit mes fictions.

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Dès qu'ils furent tous installés dans la voiture, le jeune homme démarra.  
Grace à son GPS, Mr Fullbuster savait où il devait se rendre.

Silence. Personne ne parlait. Par peur, car Juvia n'aimait pas être aussi proche de cet homme. Par plaisir, car Mr Fullbuster se trouvait à côté de la fille qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Taiyö, dans son siège, dormait paisiblement. La peur de la bleue se transformait tour à tour en malaise et en énervement.

Un téléphone sonna. Le silence pesant fut brisé. C'était le portable de Mr Fullbuster. 

\- **Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous décrocher, s'il vous plaît**? 

La bleue prit le portable, sans prendre la peine de cacher son agacement.

- **Allo ?… Heu, je suis Juvia Loxar… Oui, il est là, mais il est au volant… Non non, je ne suis pas sa copine… Heu, vous avez appelé pour dire quelque chose, non ?… Attendez.** Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme, rougissant légèrement. **Votre amie vous demande si vous alliez dîner avec votre famille ce soir.**  
- **Non, mais je passerai dans la soirée.**  
\- **Il dit que non, mais qu'il passera… Pardon ? Je viens de vous dire que je ne suis pas sa COPINE, alors non, je ne viendrai pas ce soir !… Eh bien je travaille, moi !… Bien sûr madame, c'est cela. Ah désolée, Mr Fullbuster vient de me dire de raccrocher. Au revoir, et surtout à jamais !**

Et elle raccrocha. Juvia n'avait jamais été aussi énervée et aussi gênée de toute sa vie ! Non mais pour qui se prenait cette femme ! Elle déposa le portable sans regarder le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

\- **Désolé mademoiselle, ma sœur ne sait pas ne pas être indiscrète.** **  
-** **Juvia. Je me nomme Juvia** **. Eh bien i** **l faudra apprendre à votre sœur les bonnes manières, parce que là !…**

\- **Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses.  
\- Gardez-les pour vous, vos fichues excuses.  
\- Vous retournez danser ce soir ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Comme ça.  
\- Oui.**

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit qu'elle retournait travailler. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait le savoir, d'abord ? Non mais sérieux ! Il ne devait pas aller dîner avec sa famille ? Perdue dans ses pensées, Juvia ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait mis un CD. Du Batchata. El perdedor. Qui aurait pu penser que Mr Fullbuster aimait ce genre de musique ? Quelle étrangeté !

 _Qué más quieres de mí  
Si el pasado está a prueba de tu amor  
Y no tengo el valor  
De escapar para siempre del dolor  
Demasiado pedir  
Que sigamos en esta hipocresía  
Cuánto tiempo más podré vivir  
En la misma mentira_

Juvia sortit de ses pensées et regarda l'homme à côté d'elle : comment pouvait-il savoir ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Seule Mira savait ! Elle continua de le regarder, étonnée. Cette chanson était un peu de ce qu'elle était, car elle avait déjà aimé, mais elle avait beaucoup perdu : sa fierté, sa virginité... Beaucoup de choses importantes pour une jeune fille... Il se mit à chanter :

 _No, no vayas presumiendo, no  
Que me has robado el corazón  
Y no me queda nada más  
Si, prefiero ser el perdedor  
Que te lo ha dado todo  
Y no me queda nada más  
No me queda más_

 __Le cœur de Juvia se mit à battre encore plus fort. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette chanson ? Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Déjà, avec lui, elle se sentait… Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Et puis elle avait dansé pour lui… Pour lui ? Rectification : elle avait dansé devant lui, et elle s'était laissé envoûter par ses yeux sombres. Puis, il lui avait donné un pourboire exceptionnel, montrant bien sa classe sociale, et il lui avait laissé sa carte. Et comme par hasard, elle l'avait croisé de nouveau aujourd'hui, sa fille dans les bras ! Pas de chance, Tayiö s'était endormie profondément, alors du coup il la raccompagnait. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà que maintenant, il passait sa chanson préférée ! Juvia s'énerva mentalement. Non mais qu'est-ce qui se passait, là ! Le couplet venait de finir, et sans réfléchir elle chanta la suite :

 _Ya no puedo seguir  
Resistiendo esa extraña sensación  
Que me hiela la piel  
Como invierno fuera de estación  
Tú mirada en la mía  
Ignorándose en una lejanía  
_

 _Todo pierde sentido  
Y es mejor el vacío que el olvido_

 _Yo prefiero dejarte partir  
Que ser tu prisionero  
Y no vayas por ahí  
Diciendo ser la dueña de mis sentimientos_

Sa voix envoûtante résonnait dans la voiture. La fille de Poséidon n'était pas seulement belle, mais elle chantait magnifiquement bien aussi. De quoi rendre fou n'importe qu'elle homme. Une sirène. Mr Fullbuster venait de tomber dans le piège d'une sirène. Il la regardait de temps à autre… mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il conduisait, quand même ! Il voulait la toucher, toucher ses cheveux. Depuis hier soir, il ne savait plus qui il était. À chaque fois qu'il allait dans le bar de Loki, il la regardait à distance. Il n'aimait pas qu'un autre que lui la regarde danser, ou réclame un strip-tease de sa part, ce que de toute façon elle ne faisait jamais. Ils chantèrent ensemble cette fois-ci :

 _No, no vayas presumiendo, no  
Que me has robado el corazón  
Y no me queda nada más  
Si, prefiero ser el perdedor  
Que te lo ha dado todo  
Y no me queda nada más_

 _No, no vayas presumiendo, no  
Que me has robado el corazón  
Y no me queda nada más  
Si, prefiero ser un perdedor  
Que te lo ha dado todo  
Y no le queda nada más  
No me queda más..._

 _Qué más quieres de mí  
Si el pasado está a prueba de tu amor_

La chanson se termina. Une autre s'ensuivit. Le silence entre les deux adultes leur permit d'écouter la chanson suivante de l'album. Juvia n'osait pas le regarder. Elle avait honte de s'être laissé emporter. Elle n'aimait pas chanter en public, mais seulement pour sa mère et sa fille. Et là, il venait de l'entendre. " _Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_ " pensa-t-elle. Le silence fut coupé par le jeune homme :

 **\- Vous chantez magnifiquement bien.  
\- Vous aussi.  
\- Moi ? **

Il rigola, et Juvia posa ses yeux sur lui. Grand Dieu, qu'il était magnifique ! Elle se ressaisit et reprit contenance. **  
**

 **\- Pourquoi riez-vous ?  
\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Juvia tiqua. Depuis quand la tutoyait-il ?

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Juvia ne contrôlait plus les battements de son cœur. Un instant, ils passèrent devant une boulangerie.

 **\- Mr Fullbuster ? Pouvons-nous nous arrêter ?  
\- Gray ! Appelle-moi Gray.**

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Elle descendit et alla à la boulangerie. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec quelques viennoiseries, une petite bouteille d'eau et un capri-sun. Elle ouvrit la porte de derrière et réveilla tendrement sa fille, sous le regard bienveillant du jeune homme. 

\- **Maman** ? demanda Tayiö de sa petite voix. **On est arrivé ?  
\- Non ma chérie, nous sommes à trente minutes de la maison.  
\- Maman, j'ai faim !**

Juvia la regardait, attendrie. Sa fille était vraiment tout pour elle. Elle donna un pain au chocolat à sa fille, ainsi que son Capri-sun.

 **\- Merci maman !  
\- De rien… Je suis désolée de vous retarder, Gray, mais ma fille passe avant tout, et c'est l'heure de son goûter.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude avec ma nièce, Meldy. C'est d'ailleurs son siège sur lequel est assise ta fille. Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé.  
**

Juvia le remercia et fini de donner à manger à sa fille. Elle se sentait autre, sans savoir pourquoi. Et elle n'avait même pas remarqué le regard attendri du jeune homme sur elle. Quand la gamine eut fini de manger, elle se rendormit paisiblement. 

\- **Quelle marmotte !** murmura sa maman. 

Elle retourna s'asseoir, et le reste du trajet se passa dans le plus grand silence. Mais étrangement, ce silence n'était plus aussi pesant…

#

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Gray gara sa voiture devant le manoir des Loxar. Le gardien s'approcha, et Juvia donna son approbation pour qu'il ouvre le portail. Elle descendit de la voiture, ouvrit la porte de derrière pour réveiller sa fille… mais en vain ! La petite ne voulait pas se réveiller. Juvia commençait à désespérer, alors que la situation amusait le brun. Il allait à nouveau devoir se comporter en gentleman. Il sortit donc à son tour et prit les sacs de la bleue. Elle fulminait… 

\- **Pourquoi prenez-vous mes sacs ?  
\- Pour t'aider. Ta fille est fatiguée, tu vas devoir la porter, et donc tu ne pourras pas te débrouiller avec tous tes sacs.**

La situation l'énervait. Elle amusait le brun, cela se voyait. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, car il avait raison. Encore une fois. Elle soupira, vaincue. Elle entreprit donc de détacher sa fille du siège enfant.

 **\- Au fait, votre amie de tout à l'heure m'a demandé de vous rappeler de lui ramener ce siège.  
\- Ce n'est pas une amie, mais ma sœur adoptive.**

 **\- Je m'en contrefiche !  
**

Le brun eut un sourire en coin. Ils entrèrent dans la demeure. 

\- **Maman !** appela la bleue. **Maman, je suis rentrée.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, Caladwen apparut dans le salon, vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir avec des chaussures à talons. 

**\- Tu es déjà de retour, ma fille ?  
\- Oui, et je vais coucher Tayiö : elle est profondément endormie.**

Elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier quand elle entendit sa mère prendre la parole.

 **\- Mr Fullbuster ! Comment allez-vous ?**

La bleue tiqua. Sa mère connaissait l'homme qu'elle détestait – sans raison valable d'ailleurs – ? Elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus et alla coucher sa fille. Juvia n'aimait pas quand Tayiö dormait ainsi : elle tombait toujours malade après. Par précaution, elle prit la température de sa fille. 37°C. Bon, ça allait, mais elle allait devoir rester vigilante. Elle descendit dans le salon, où elle entendit le jeune homme discuter avec sa mère. À son arrivée, le brun sourit et se leva. 

**\- Tiens Juvia,** dit-il en lui tendant ses sacs **. J'ai été ravi de te raccompagner.  
\- Je ne vous avais rien demandé, **répliqua la bleue. **  
\- Juvia, un simple merci ne te ferait pas de mal !** répondit Caladwen. **  
\- … Merci, Mr Gray.  
\- Pas de 'Monsieur', Gray tout court suffira. De rien, et à bientôt.  
\- Juvia, raccompagne donc le jeune Fullbuster à la porte.  
\- Mais maman…  
\- Juvia, **coupa Caladwen d'un air presque menaçant. **  
\- Bien. Veuillez me suivre.**

#

« Paradis sur Terre »

Tel était l'endroit où se trouvait maintenant un groupe de jeunes hommes. Certains étaient mariés, d'autres en couple, et d'autres seuls, mais tous en train de regarder les jeunes filles danser et se prostituer… comme Gray Fullbuster. Mais lui se fichait royalement du spectacle. À cet instant, il n'avait jamais été aussi déçu de se retrouver avec ses amis dans le bar que tenait Loki. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était aussi frustré. 

Il était au bar, sirotant un cocktail préparé par une jolie barmaid, et pourtant Gray déprimait. La raison de sa dépression lui apparut soudain très clairement : la fille de Poséidon n'était pas là. Pourtant elle avait assuré le contraire quelques heures plus tôt. Les femmes ! Quel casse-tête ! 

Il commanda un autre cocktail auprès de la barmaid. Celle-ci arriva quelques instants plus tard et le lui servit. 

\- **Excusez-moi. Savez-vous pourquoi Juvia n'est pas là ?**

Les mots sortirent naturellement de sa bouche. Se rendant compte de l'étrangeté de sa question, il essaya de se rattraper, mais avec Mirajane c'était inutile.

\- **Sa fille est tombée malade. Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour rien. Quel est le coût de mes consommations ?  
\- Soixante-quinze euros. Vous partez déjà ?  
\- Tenez. Oui, je pars. Elle n'est pas là, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester…** Il avait dit cette phrase dans un murmure.  
\- **Vous savez, j'ai pour habitude d'observer les clients réguliers comme vous…  
\- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?  
\- Peu importe. Et à ce que j'ai pu constater, Juvia ne vous laisse pas indifférent. Au cours de ces huit derniers mois, vous n'êtes venu que pour la voir. Je me trompe ?  
\- …**  
\- **Vous savez, je crois que vous ne la laissez pas de marbre non plus.** Gray la regarda, surpris. **Et oui ! Mais, je ne sais pas…**  
\- **Vous ne savez pas quoi ?** demanda l'homme, soudain très attentif.  
\- **Vous savez, elle a vécu pas mal de choses…  
\- J'imagine…  
\- Vivre avec un enfant, ce n'est pas toujours facile.  
\- Et le père ?** demanda l'homme.

Mirajane se tut un instant, et Gray poursuivit.

\- **Alors vous dites que je lui plais, certes, mais elle n'est pas libre.**

Il ferma les yeux. Elle avait forcément un petit-ami, probablement le père de l'enfant. 

\- **Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez** , répondit calmement la barmaid. **Je n'ai pas à vous raconter son histoire, mais simplement, Juvia mériterait enfin un peu de bonheur.**

Gray fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?**  
 **\- Vous savez, si je n'étais pas convaincue que vous étiez une personne bien, je ne vous aurais jamais adressé la parole. Vous me semblez être une personne distante et froide, mais pourtant, selon les dires de Luxus, vous vous cachez derrière un mur de glace, comme Juvia qui se cache derrière un miroir d'eau. Si vous le voulez, je vous aiderai.  
\- M'aider à quoi ?  
\- À conquérir son cœur.  
**  
Silence. Gray semblait réfléchir à la proposition étrange de cette femme. Pourquoi accepterait-il ? Il ne la connaissait même pas. Mais elle semblait être proche de la bleutée. Et il voulait la bleutée. Son cœur, son corps et son âme. Pour lui seul. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Cependant…

 **\- Alors vous complotez dans le dos de votre amie ?**  
\- **Oh !** rigola-t-elle. **Je suis en quelques sortes le petit Cupidon qui agit pour aider ses amies. Cela a été le cas pour Lucy et votre ami Natsu, Erza et Jellal…  
\- D'accord, j'accepte.  
\- Je vous impose une seule condition.**

 **\- Je vous écoute.  
\- Si jamais elle est malheureuse par votre faute, je vous tue.**

L'aura de Mirajane était imposante. Un ange qui pouvait se transformer en démon. Mais le brun ne défaillit pas pour autant. Il soutint son regard. 

- **Très bien. Mais je vous promets… Non, je vous jure que je ferai tout mon possible pour la rendre heureuse.**

\- **Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas réellement amoureux d'elle.  
\- Vous avez raison, mais ce n'est pas une simple attirance sexuelle. Je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer… Avez-vous son numéro ?  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le donner.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Tenez, voici votre monnaie. Au revoir.  
\- Au revoir.**

 __

Juvia et sa maman marchaient de long en large dans les couloirs des urgences, terriblement inquiètes. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ?

 _Quelques instants plus tôt…  
_  
Juvia sortit de la chambre de sa fille. Elle était inquiète. Quoi de plus normal puisque sa fille présentait une fièvre de 41,5°C ? Juvia était au bord de la crise de nerf.

- **Juvia,** **calme-toi,** lui disait sa mère.

 **\- Je peux pas maman ! Je ne peux pas… Je savais qu'elle allait tomber malade. Taiyö ne dort jamais autant ! Je donnerais tout pour être à sa place en ce moment…** **  
\- Je sais ma chérie, je sais.  
\- Maman, je dois y aller, je vais l'amener aux urgences !**

Elle fila en trombe dans la chambre de sa fille, laissant sa mère assez surprise. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard, sa fille dans les bras avec son sac. Elle attrapa ses clefs sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

 **-** **J'y vais maman** **!** **  
-** **Juvia !** **  
-** **Oui ?** La bleuté se retourna pour regarder Caladwen.  
 **-** **Tu es beaucoup trop nerveuse, donne-moi tes clefs. Je vais conduire.** **  
-** **Mais non maman, ne t'inqu...** **  
-** **Juvia…** fit sa mère, menaçante. **  
-** **O-Ok. Tiens.** **  
-** **Merci.**

Et elles partirent pour les urgences. 

Trente minutes plus tard, une infirmière les appela. Elles suivirent la jeune femme en tenue et entrèrent dans le bureau du pédiatre.

- **Madame Locksar, comment allez-vous ?** **  
-** **Moi je vais bien, mais pas ma fille. Elle a une fièvre de 41,5°C depuis environ quarante minutes… Je suis inquiète, docteur Lacavé.** **  
-** **Réveillez-la, je vais l'ausculter.** **  
-** **D'accord. Hé ma puce, réveille-toi,** dit-elle en secouant en douceur sa fille. **  
-** **Maman,** répondit la petite fille, **je suis fatiguée…** **  
-** **Maman le sais, mon amour.** **  
-** **Bonsoir Taiyö.**

La gamine se redressa difficilement et regarda la personne qui l'avait saluée. 

**\- Bonsoir Monsieur.** **  
-** **Ta maman m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, c'est vrai ?** **  
-** **Je ne sais pas.** **  
-** **Bon, je vois,** rit le docteur **. Ta maman t'a emmenée me voir pour que je voie ce qui t'arrive, d'accord ?** Elle acquiesça **. Bien, maintenant ta maman va t'allonger sur la table de pédiatrie, et moi, je vais écouter ton cœur avec ça.**

Il montra son stéthoscope. La petite hocha de nouveau la tête.  
Juvia fit ce que demandait le médecin, et celui-ci ausculta la petite. 

**\- Voilà, maintenant va sur le pèse-personne pour qu'on prenne ton poids.** Le docteur Lacavé regarda. **18,490. C'est très bien. Maintenant, nous allons te mesurer. Installe-toi sur la toise.** Il abaissa la petite barre horizontale sur la tête de la petite. **112 cm.** **  
-** **Qu'est-ce qui explique la fièvre selon vous, docteur ?** **  
-** **Elle a tout simplement attrapé une grippe. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas trop grave. Elle n'a pas eu de toux ?** **  
-** **Non,** répondit Caladwen. **  
-** **Très bien. Voici les médicaments qu'il faudra qu'elle prenne.** **  
-** **D'accord.**

Juvia prit l'ordonnance, régla les vingt-cinq euros de la consultation et repartit avec sa mère.

 **#**

Quelques instants plus tard...

Juvia venait de sortir de son bain après avoir couché sa fille. Elle était en serviette et cherchait son pyjama quand son portable sonna. Il était 2h40 du matin ! Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure ? Elle regarda le numéro. Elle ne le connaissait pas, et laissa donc sonner. Quelques minutes plus tard, le portable sonna de nouveau. Cette fois, excédée, elle répondit.

 **-** **Allo ?** dit la voix au l'autre bout du combiné. **Bonsoir. Tu dormais déjà ?** **  
-** **Et je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?** **  
-** **Gray.** **  
-** **Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?** demanda-t-elle, consternée. **  
-** **Ah ah ! J'ai eu ton numéro grâce à mes contacts. N'oublie pas que tu es la fille de Madame Locksar.** **  
-** **…**  
 **-** **Te voici bien silencieuse…** **  
-** **Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ?** **  
-** **Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, vu que tu n'es pas venue danser ce soir.** **  
-** **Ma fille était malade. Mon enfant passe avant mon job !** **  
-** **Comment va-t-elle ?** **  
-** **Elle va mieux maintenant.**

Un silence. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Gray ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, et Juvia ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait appelé.

 **-** **C'était tout ce que vous vouliez me dire ?** demanda la bleutée. **  
-** **Je voudrais t'inviter au restaurant.** **  
\- Q-** **Quoi ?** **  
-** **Demain soir, 20 heures. Tu es d'accord ?** **  
-** **Heu…** **  
-** **Tu n'as rien à perdre.** **  
\- Bon, eh bien c'est d'accord** **.**

 **\- Je passerai te récupérer vers 19h30. Ça te va ?** **  
\- Parfait. B** **onne nuit.** **  
-** **Bonne nuit.**

Elle raccrocha, puis resta étonnée. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu un « rendez-vous » ? En fait, elle n'en a jamais eu. Elle ressentit soudain le besoin de boire. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo pour prendre de l'eau. Elle prit une cigarette aussi. 

Fumer. Le manque de nicotine se faisait sentir.

- **Juvia, tu ne dors jamais ?**

La bleutée sursauta légèrement. Sa mère fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

 **-** **Maman ? Je pourrais te retourner la question** , rigola doucement la bleutée. **  
-** **Et tu fumes encore ?**

 **-** **…** **  
-** **Il faudrait vraiment penser à arrêter,** reprit sa mère. **  
-** **Je sais. Maman, j'ai été invitée à un dîner demain soir.** **  
-** **Enfin !** s'exclama Caladwen. **Bah quoi, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai bien cru que tu finirais vieille fille !** **  
-** **Maman ! Et puis, qui te dit que c'est avec un homme ?**

 **\- Parce que si tu sortais avec une femme, tu ne me l'aurais pas dit,** répondit tout simplement Caladwen avec un sourire victorieux, devant la moue boudeuse de sa fille. **  
-** **C'est vrai.** **  
-** **Alors, qui est l'heureux élu de ton cœur ?** **  
-** **Holà, calme-toi. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, ni quoi que ce soit du genre…** **  
-** **On s'en fiche,** la coupa Caladwen **. C'est qui ?** **  
-** **Gray Fullbuster.** **  
-** **What ? I should have misunderstood !** _ **(Quoi ? J'ai dû mal comprendre !)**_ s'étonna la brune. **  
** **-** **No, you didn't. He invited me for lunch tomorrow evening** _ **(Non, tu as bien entendu.**_ _ **Il m'a invité à diner demain soir)**_ **,** répliqua sa fille. _ **  
**_  
Elles restèrent silencieuses. Puis elles reprirent en anglais.

- **I only ask you to be careful** _ **(Je te demande seulement d'être prudente),**_ dit Caladwen. **  
-** **I know, don't worry. He is coming at 7:30 p.m.** _ **(Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Il viendra me chercher à 19 heures 30).**_ **  
-** **Good** _ **.**_

Elle se leva pour partir vers sa chambre.

 **\- By the way, you are really improving your English. That's a good thing. Tomorrow, we will only talk in English, right ?** _ **(Au fait, tu t'améliores beaucoup en anglais. C'est très bien.**_ _ **Demain, nous ne parlerons qu'en anglais, d'accord ?)**_ **c'est bien. Tu dois continuer à parler cette langue. Cela t'aideras plus tard.**

 **\- All right. Good night !** _ **(D'accord.**_ _ **Bonne nuit ! )**_  
 **\- Good night ! And try to go to sleep quickly !** _ **(Bonne nuit. Et essaie t'aller te coucher rapidement !)**_  
 **\- Okay.**

#

Voilà voilà !

Juvia est invitée à un dîner, et on apprend que sa maman l'aide à apprendre l'anglais pour ces études à l'université.

A BIENTÔT POUR DE NOUVELLES AVENTURES !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !

Alors, je vais faire un petit résumé du chapitre 2 : Gray passe un accord avec Mirajane pour qu'elle l'aide à conquérir le cœur de Juvia, et il invite cette dernière à dîner.

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Le lendemain, Juvia emmena sa fille à l'école puis elle alla à l'université. Son esprit était loin. _« Pourquoi diable m'a-t-il invitée ? »_ Telle était la question qui la tourmentait. Sérieusement ! Avec toutes belles filles qui dansaient dans le bar, il fallait que ça tombe sur elle ! Elle. La fille simple aux cheveux bleus. Elle qui était mère depuis ses dix-sept ans.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. En effet, elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle s'habillerait pour le soir. C'était son premier rendez-vous. La bleuté regardait ses amies et se demanda qui elle pourrait appeler au secours.

Cana Alpérona ? Non, trop extravagante. Juvia était une fille simple qui aimait rester dans son coin.

Réby McGarden ? À part ses bouquins, il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur cette terre qui pouvait l'intéresser...

Erza Scarlett ? Non, elle en ferait une mission d'état.

Lucy Heartifillia ? Non, Juvia ne voulait pas la déranger. Surtout dans son état.

Alors… Mirajane Strauss ?! Certainement pas : elle se ferait beaucoup trop de films.

Juvia désespérait. Elle s'affala sur sa table de cours en gémissant. Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce fichu dîner ?

\- **Bah alors Juvia, que t'arrive-t-il ?**

La bleuté leva la tête et vit la blonde dont les yeux chocolat, peu de temps auparavant si vides, pétillaient de bonheur. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Natsu Dragneel, Lucy nageait dans le bonheur. Elle avait repris goût à la vie et avait pu faire face à son père qui la forçait à se prostituer. Elle travaillait maintenant comme serveuse au bar de Loki, et elle était dans sa seizième semaine de grossesse. D'ailleurs on pouvait voir son petit ventre rond à travers sa robe. C'était si mignon ! La blonde prit une chaise et s'installa en face de Juvia, attendant une réponse.

- **Ce n'est rien Luce, ne t'inquiète p…**  
\- **C'est en rapport avec ton rendez-vous de ce soir ?** la coupa la blonde.  
\- **Comm… ?** **  
-** **Natsu me l'a dit** , déclara nonchalamment Lucy.  
\- **Eh bien, puisque tu es au courant… c'est bien ça.** Juvia se redressa sur sa chaise. **Et ça me stresse un peu. Je n'ai jamais eu de rendez-vous ou quoique ce soit du genre avant, alors je…** **  
-** **Tu te demandes comment te comporter face lui ce soir ? Comment t'habiller, et tout ça ?** demanda la blonde, coupant une fois de plus la parole à Juvia.  
 **-** **Exactement,** soupira la bleuté.  
- **Eh bi** **en, tu sais quoi ?** sourit tendrement la blonde. **Reste totalement naturelle.** Juvia regarda Lucy, surprise. **Oui oui : naturelle. Ne te transforme pas en quelqu'un que tu n'es pas pour vouloir « être mieux ». Cela ne servirait à rien, à part à te rendre totalement fausse. Ne te pose pas non plus toutes ces questions : tu te stresses pour rien. Tu verras, tout ira bien.** **  
-** **Je l'espère,** répondit Juvia.  
 **-** **Si tu veux, je viendrai chez toi pour t'aider à te préparer. En plus, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revu Taiyö.** **  
-** **Je veux bien, oui. Je passe récupérer Taiyö à 15 heures, et j'ai rendez-vous entre 19h30 et 20h. Entre temps, tu m'accompagneras et tu pourras te reposer à la maison.** Juvia fit un signe de tête vers son ventre.  
 **-** **D'accord. Maintenant, calme-toi. Le cours va commencer**. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa table.

La vie était drôle, quand même : c'est celle qui avait le plus besoin de soin et d'attention parmi ses amies qui allait l'aider. Juvia regarda son portable. Dix heures. Et c'est parti pour cinq heures de cours sur la criminologie…

* * *

\- **Juvia, t'es vraiment jolie !** dit Lucy.  
\- **Merci ma Luce. Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à rester couchée et à attendre l'arrivée de ton copain.**

Lucy et Juvia étaient dans la chambre de la bleuté. Taiyö dormait sur le lit de sa mère, à côté de Lucy qui s'était allongée. Elle avait fini d'aider Juvia à se coiffer et à s'habiller. La bleuté n'avait pas mis de maquillage. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'en avait pas, mais elle n'aimait pas en mettre. Elle s'était vêtue d'une simple robe-pull bleue avec des nuances violettes, d'un legging noir et de cuissardes noires. Elle laissa libres ses cheveux ondulés et mit un serre-tête afin de séparer ses cheveux et sa frange. Elle était très belle.

La bleuté alla s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté de Lucy.

\- **Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas qu'une grossesse serait aussi fatigante !** reprit la blonde.  
 **-** **Je sais** , rigola Juvia. **Mais tu sais ce qui est fantastique dans la grossesse ? Ce n'est pas les semaines de gestations, non. Mais tu ne peux même pas imaginer le bonheur que tu ressentiras quand ton bébé bougera dans ton ventre, et la joie immense que tu auras quand tu tiendras ton bébé dans tes bras après avoir souffert pendant des heures** , dit Juvia en caressant nonchalamment les cheveux de sa fille endormie. **Tu sais, quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de Taiyö, je voulais avorter. Mais il était trop tard : j'étais obligée de la garder. J'ai détesté ma grossesse. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas ma vie sans Taiyö. J'aime ma fille plus que tout. Et je suis prête à mourir pour elle.**  
\- **Tu sais, je suppose que je comprends ce que tu as vécu. On va dire que je l'ai indirectement vécu moi aussi, mais moi, j'ai eu le temps de m'en apercevoir et d'avorter. Je ne sais pas si je le regrette, mais je suis heureuse telle que je suis. Et sincèrement, Juvia, j'espère que toi aussi tu auras un autre enfant, cette fois conçu par amour…**  
- **Je ne veux plus avoir d'enfant,** coupa Juvia.

La blonde allait répondre, mais elle fut coupée par la sonnerie du portable de Juvia. Elle le prit et regarda.

 **\- C'est un sms de Gray. Il dit qu'il sera là dans environ quinze minutes, et qu'il est avec Natsu.**  
 **-** **D'accord, répondit Lucy.**

 **-** **Tu veux du thé ?** **  
-** **Pourquoi pas,** répondit la blonde.

Elle se redressa et se leva. Juvia installa confortablement sa fille dans son lit. « _Non, je ne regrette vraiment pas de t'avoir mise au monde_ » pensa-t-elle, puis elle se dirigea avec son amie vers la cuisine.

* * *

Juvia se demanda comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver assise dans ce restaurant quatre étoiles, à commander son dîner. Sérieux, quoi ! Elle était pourtant face à ce bel homme vêtu d'une chemise bleu ciel et d'un jean, avec ses cheveux toujours rebelles, et son eau de toilette qui envahissait ses narines…

Lorsque Gray était venu la chercher un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et que Juvia l'avait vu, elle avait senti quelque chose de différent… _« Une chaleur étrange. »_ Gray avait toujours son sourire de tombeur, restant décontracté, et quand le jeune homme lui avait fait un compliment sur sa tenue, elle s'était mise à rougir.

Maintenant, Juvia était en sa compagnie pour leur… Pouvait-on appeler ça un premier rendez-vous ? Elle ne savait pas. Après avoir passé leur commande, un léger silence s'était abattu entre eux. Eh bien, ça promet d'être parfait ! Un rendez-vous silencieux… Que pourrait-il y avoir de plus gênant ? Gray lorgnait Juvia, qui faisait son possible pour l'ignorer. Il avait toujours ce sourire qui bizarrement faisait fulminer la bleuté. Gray le faisait exprès. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle finit par craquer.

 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?** demanda Juvia, sèche.  
 **\- Parce que tu es belle et très sexy,** répondit sans attendre Gray.

Elle rougit à la réponse du brun. Il y eut un nouveau silence. Gênant. Mais le brun n'était nullement gêné par la situation. Le serveur arriva enfin pour les servir.

- **Faisons connaissance correctement** , proposa Gray.  
- **Comment ça « correctement » ?** répondit la bleuté.  
 **\- Je commence. Gray Fullbuster, vingt-cinq ans, célibataire et sans enfant, avocat spécialisé dans les affaires étrangères…** **Voilà** , finit-il, **c'est la base. A ton tour.**  
- **Juvia Lockser, mais mon vrai nom de famille est Ernandez, vingt-deux ans, mère célibataire. Je suis en Master 2 en Criminolgie pour travailler dans la police criminelle, et je parle de moi à la troisième personne notamment quand je suis stressée ou gênée.**  
- **Ouah,** siffla Gray d'admiration. **Tu as de grands rêves. Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes ?**  
 **\- J'aime le sport, les sorties avec ma fille, les couleurs froides, les films d'horreur…** Elle énumérait avec ses doigts. Il faut dire que Juvia Ernandez, ou Locksar, aimait beaucoup de choses. **Et vous ?**  
- **Pas la peine de me vouvoyer. J'aime les motos, les sports de combat, les couleurs froides comme toi, me disputer avec mon meilleur ami Natsu, venir te voir danser le week-end au bar de Loki… –** Elle rougit – **Tiens, en parlant de ça, je ne t'ai pas entendue dire que tu aimais danser.  
\- Peut-être parce que je déteste danser…**  
 **\- A** **lors que viens-tu faire au bar de Loki ?  
\- C'est compliqué, mais disons que ce que je gagne me permet de ne pas trop dépendre de ma mère.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ta logique…  
\- Et bien peut-être qu'un jour tu sauras… Peut-être…  
\- Comment ça « peut-être » ?** demanda-t-il sans comprendre. **  
\- Qui vous dit que nous resterons en contact ?**  
- **Qui te dit le contraire ?** Elle resta sans réponse. **Tu dis que t'es célibataire, toi aussi ?  
\- Oui,** répondit tout simplement Juvia.  
 **\- Très bien.** Il y eut un petit silence, puis Gray reprit. **Je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais as-tu adopté ta fille, Taiyö ? Elle ne te ressemble pas du tout.**

 **\- Non, Taiyö est de mon sang. Mais je ne veux pas en parler.  
**  
Ils finirent de manger et Gray paya l'addition. Vingt-deux heures. Gray ne remmena pas directement Juvia chez elle. Non : ils se dirigèrent au parc de Magnolia. Près du lac.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc, à l'écart, parlant de tout et de rien, rigolant. Juvia pensa que, finalement, il devait être un type bien. Peut-être qu'il valait la peine de faire partie de ses amis. Faut dire que, depuis le début, elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Gray était toujours là à l'aider et à vouloir faire connaissance, lui parler. Oui, peut-être que Gray Fullbuster était différent. Le regard de Juvia croisa celui de Gray. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- **Tes yeux sont de quelle couleur ?**

Et Gray se mit à rire. Un rire sincère. La bleuté sentit quelque chose en elle, une douce sensation. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle n'en savait absolument rien.

 **\- Quoi ?** reprit-elle. **Je t'ai posé une question, la moindre des politesses serait de répondre, et non pas de rire !** Juvia fit une moue gênée.  
 **\- T'es si belle…** dit-il tout en passant son index sur le visage de la bleue, ce qui les électrifia tous les deux.

Se rendant compte de son geste, Gray écarta rapidement sa main du visage de la bleue, qui avait une magnifique nuance rose sur les joues.

\- **Je rigole car tous mes amis me posent exactement la même question.**  
 **\- Oh,** fut tout ce que put répondre Juvia  
 **\- A vrai dire,** sourit Gray, **mes yeux sont de couleur onyx bleu. Du coup, quand on est à une distance normale de moi, ils paraissent noirs.  
\- Ah d'accord, je savais bien que je n'étais pas folle.**  
- **Pourquoi ? Attends, tu avais remarqué leur vrai couleur ?  
\- En effet, **répondit fièrement Juvia en hochant la tête.  
\- **Et moi, j'adore la couleur de tes yeux.  
\- Heu… **Elle se mit à rougir. **Juvia… Heu…  
\- Et t'es vraiment adorable quand tu rougis.  
\- Je crois que nous devrions rentrer… **

Gray souriait, montrant ses crocs. « _Mais bien sûr, change de sujet »_ pensait-il _._

 _-_ **Ramenez-moi à la maison.  
\- Tu me vouvoies de nouveau.  
\- Pardon.**

Gray se mit à rire. Ils se levèrent et partirent.

* * *

Arrivé à la demeure des Locksar, Gray arrêta sa voiture et raccompagna Juvia jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle se déhanchait involontairement devant un Gray qui ne pouvait pas fixer autre chose que ses fesses. Juvia ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Quoiqu'elle n'était pas assez naïve pour ne pas se rendre compte que le brun la regardait d'une façon bien particulière. Il voulait plus qu'une simple amitié, ça crevait l'œil !

Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée de la maison, elle se retourna et se trouva face à Gray. Ils se regardèrent, et leur regard s'intensifia. Que se passait-il, bon sang ? Ils étaient tous les deux comme envoûtés. Juvia sortit de la transe la première.

- **Merci pour le dîner, je me suis bien amusée** , dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.  
- **Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Mademoiselle Ernandez.  
\- Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelée comme ça.  
\- Du fait de ton adoption ? **demanda un Gray curieux **.  
\- Exact.**

Silence. Une brise de vent passa.

\- **Bon, eh bien à bientôt** , reprit la bleuté.  
 **\- À bientôt.**

Avant de partir, Gray s'approcha de Juvia et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il lui sourit tendrement, puis s'en alla. Juvia avait légèrement rougi à ce contact. Depuis quand étaient-ils si « intimes » pour que Gray se permette ce genre d'action ? Elle resta plantée devant sa porte quelques secondes, en pleine réflexion, puis rentra.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau.

 **\- Alors, comment était-ce ?  
**

Juvia se retourna pour voir sa mère avec son mini pc en main, assise sur une chaise de la cuisine. La bleuté n'était nullement étonnée de voir sa mère : Caladwen ne dormait jamais avant minuit, et d'après ce que Juvia pouvait constater, sa mère travaillait.

 **\- Tu travailles à cette heure ?** demanda Juvia. **  
\- Un client important.  
\- Hum.**

Silence. Juvia était plongée dans ses pensées. Pendant cette soirée, elle s'était avait ressenti de nombreuses sensations étranges à cause de Gray. Et elle avait même rigolé ! Elle ! Juvia !

 **\- Ne réponds pas à ma question, surtout…** fit ironiquement sa mère.  
 **\- Quoi ?** lui demanda Juvia en sortant brusquement de ses pensées. **Oh, heu… C'était bien… Oui, c'était cool.**

Caladwen cessa de taper sur son pc et regarda fixement sa fille adoptive.

 **\- Juvia ? Tu vas bien ?** La brune était inquiète.  
 **\- Oui oui, je vais bien. C'est juste que…**  
 **\- Que... ?** l'encouragea sa mère.

Juvia soupira et vint s'installer en face de sa mère.

 **\- Maman, je ne le comprends pas. Et je ne ME comprends pas.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas…** Juvia hésitait. **C'est vrai, ne me regarde pas comme ça !**

En effet, la brune regardait la bleuté avec un sourcil levé, sceptique, regardant sa fille d'un œil nouveau.

 **\- Il est… sympa.  
\- Mon dieu, j'ai perdu ma fille !  
\- Maman !… Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne te raconte plus rien, **rigola Juvia.

Silence.  
 **  
\- Tu l'aimes ?**  
 **\- Quoi ?** répondit Juvia.  
 **\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?** redemanda Caladwen.  
 **\- Heu...  
**  
Pas de réponse. Silence. _Est-ce que je l'aime ?_ se demanda Juvia. Non. Juvia ne connait pas l'amour. Elle commençait à peine à apprécier cet homme aux cheveux noirs. Non. On ne pouvait pas parler d'amour. Impossible.

 **\- Non, je ne l'aime pas. Enfin, je ne suis pas amoureuse…** sereprit Juvia. **  
\- Il te plaît alors ?** demanda Caladwen, curieuse. **  
\- Non plus. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne me vois pas l'aimer ni m'attacher à lui.  
\- Très bien.  
\- Je vais me coucher. Demain, j'ai cours.  
\- Très bien.**

Juvia se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Caladwen la regarda s'en aller. _C'est fou ce qu'elle peut se voiler la face…_ soupira la brune. _Au moins, elle ne finira pas vieille fille, c'est une bonne nouvelle_. Après ces pensées, Caladwen reprit son travail.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

 _ **Remerciement en plus de ma béta Caladwen7 à :**_

Fleur Sauvage : Ravie que la fiction te plaise !

GreyFullbuster2a : Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus je n'aime pas les UA, les schoolsfics et compagnie, mais une Juvia maman à notre époque, cela change un peu, non ? Désolée si tu n'aimes pas le GRUVIA. Peut-être aimes-tu le GRAYLU alors ?

Remerciements à GreyFullbuster2a, Sal0me39 et marco29830 qui ont mis cette fiction en favori !

Remerciements également à ceux qui ont mis une alerte comme BrunasseLucile, Fleur Sauvage, GreyFullbuster2a, Lijovanchan, Sakurachan-gemini, Sal0me39 et marco29830.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères pour ce retard, mais bon comme vous savez, les cours à l'UFR ont commencé, les profs sont… les profs, et il y a trop de cours. C'est fatiguant et ça coupe l'inspiration, mais les cours sont importants… Eeensuite, je n'avais point de pc ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point la vie est nulle sans Internet. Fiouuuuuuu ! Maintenant j'en possède enfin un. * heureuse*

Dans ce chapitre, nous allons découvrir le passé sombre de Juvia… Bonne lecture à tous !

Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent et suivent mes fictions, ainsi que ma béta-lectrice Caladwen7 qui a eu la patience de corriger ce chapitre.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le dîner. Juvia et Gray étaient devenus plutôt proches. Ils étaient en quelques sortes de bon amis.

Ce soir, elle allait retourner danser au Paradis sur Terre. Elle avait demandé à Loki un délais afin qu'elle puisse réviser ses examents de la semaine suivante. A présent, Juvia était dans sa cabine, deux tenues à la main, et elle se demandait laquelle choisir. Elle savait que Gray serait là ce soir, et rien que cette pensée la fit sourire.

Décidément, ce mec… Depuis le tout début, elle ne le comprenait pas. Gray avait l'air si froid, et pourtant c'était une personne chaleureuse. Il ne l'a jamais jugée comme tous les autres qui ne la connaissaient pas. Il ne connaissait pas son histoire, et il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir. La seule chose que Gray avait dit à Juvia était « _Quand_ _tu seras prête à en parler, je serai là, et je ne te jugerai_ _pas_ ». C'était peu après qu'il lui avait révélé des choses sur lui, lors d'un soir où ils sortaient du ciné…

 _Juvia et Gray venaient de finir de regarder un film et ils se dirigeaient vers un restaurant proche. Ils entrèrent et commandèrent un repas._

 _En attendant, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Gray se mette à sonner. Il regarda l'appareil.  
_

 _- **Ma mère adoptive** , dit-il, et il laissa sonner._  
 _- **Tu devrais répondre. Si elle** **t'appelle** **, il doit y avoir une raison.**_  
 _- **Tu as sans doute raison. Excuse-moi…** dit Gray._

 _Il répondit alors que le téléphone sonnait de nouveau._

 _- **Allô Ur ?… Oui oui, l'affaire est sur mon bureau. Pourquoi, papa en a besoin ?… Hummm, ok… Non, je rentrerai tard ce soir. Ouais. Je suis en compagnie de Juvia.**_

 _Juvia rougit. Alors comme ça, il avait parlé d'elle à sa famille?…_

 _ **\- Et maman ? Bien... Je te dis à plus tard alors…** Et il raccrocha._  
 _- **Alors comme ça tu parles de moi à ta mère ?** dit Juvia, un mince sourire aux lèvres._  
 _- **A mes deux mamans,** répondit-il, souriant devant sa confusion. **Quand j'avais sept ans, mes parents ont eu un grave accident de voiture.**_  
 _-_ ** _J'en suis désolée…_  
 _\- T'inquiète pas. Je suis le seul qui en est sorti sans problème. A ce moment-là, Ur passait sur la même route elle aussi. Elle a vu l'accident et elle est tout de suite_ _venue nous aider. Elle a appelé les secours, et on nous a escortés à l'hôpital. Suite à cet accident, mon père Silver est resté plongé dans le_** _ **comas** **pendant près de douze ans, et ma mère Mika s'est révéillée il y a environ deux ans. Pendant ces dix-huit années, Ur** **m'a** **gardé et** **m'a** **élevé comme son propre fils…**_

 _Juvia était bouche bée. Gray avait tant vécu !_

 _- **Dieu** , dit-elle, encore choquée. **Heureusement, ils ont survécu…**_  
 _- **Oui.  
\- J'aimerais aussi ****t'en** **dire plus sur moi, mais je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça** , dit Juvia._  
 _ **\- Quand tu seras prête à en parler, je serai là, et je ne te jugerai pas.  
\- La plupart des gens qui connaissent mon histoire ont dit la même chose, et ils ont fait exactement le contraire.  
\- Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens, Juvia. Quelle que soit ton histoire, je t'aiderai à affronter tes démons du passé.  
\- Pourquoi ferais-tu celà ?** demanda-t-elle, intriguée._  
 _- **Tu poses trop de questions.  
**_

 _Le serveur arriva avec leur plat et les servit._

\- **Tu devrais choisir le rose et noir.**

La voix fit sortir Juvia de ses pensées. Elle se retourna et ne vit nul autre que Gray Fullbuster, debout contre la porte avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ce sourire qui le rendait tellement sexy. Il y avait un seul problème : il était sans chemise ! Encore une fois…

- **Je ne porterai cette tenue que si tu arrêtes de t'exhiber ainsi.  
\- Quoi ?** répondit Gray, confus…  
\- **Ta chemise !** soupira Juvia.  
\- **Oh**. Il regarda son torse. **Ah bah ouais, je ne sais même pas à quel moment je l'ai retirée…**

 **\- Quelle drôle** **d'habitude,** **quand même.  
\- La faute à Ur**, grommela Gray en remettant sa chemise.

Juvia choisit finalement la tenue jaune et noire, composé d'un soutien-gorge et d'un boxer avec des bas. Gray s'approcha d'elle par derrière et mit une main sur la hanche de Juvia pour la tirer contre lui, puis il posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle déposa sa main sur la sienne. Ces gestes intimes étaient venus naturellement entre eux deux. Au début Juvia était réticente, mais finalement elle s'était fait une raison : elle aimait cette intimité.

- **Tu ne devrais pas être ici, tu le sais ?  
\- L'avantage d'être ami avec le patron est que j'ai des privilèges.**

Elle rigola doucement.

\- **Je ne veux pas que tu danses ce soir,** reprit Gray.  
- **Tu sais que c'est ma dernière soirée ici, avec Lucy et les autres.  
\- Je sais… Mais je n'aime pas voir les autres hommes te regarder et espérer passer le reste de la nuit avec toi.  
\- Ca n'est jamais arrivé, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça commencera.  
\- Je sais. Tu finis à quelle heure ?** demanda le brun.  
\- **Vingt-trois heures, et après on va en boîte avec les filles et leurs petits-amis.  
\- Bien. Je te laisse te préparer.**

Et sans attendre, Gray s'en alla et Juvia s'habilla.

* * *

Des hommes, et toujours des hommes… Juvia tournait autour de la barre verticale, hypnotisant ceux qui la regardaient. Plus que dix minutes et plus jamais elle ne remettrait les pieds dans cet endroit. Elle se déhanchait autour de la barre, tournait, dansant avec sensualité. Ce soir, elle y mettait toute son âme, montrant à quel point elle aimait danser. Elle dansait pour elle, et pour Gray qui était assis sur une table en face d'elle avec ses amis. Malgré le mauvais caractère de Juvia, Gray est toujours resté. Il n'avait jamais cherché à aller plus loin, pourtant Dieu seul savait à quel point la bleutée était ancrée dans son cœur. Et le brun commençait à laisser s'évaporer la barrière autour de son cœur. Inconsciemment, elle s'attachait à lui et se laissait séduire. Elle dansait, faisait des pirouettes autour de la barre, faisant baver tous ces hommes mariés. Mais bientôt cette routine serait derrière elle.

La musique s'arrêta, et Juvia descendit de la scène. Elle allait rejoindre ses amis lorsque quelqu'un attrapa son poignet. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna lentement pour voir un homme dans la trentaine, avec des yeux vert kaki étrangement familiers, la regarder.

\- **Juvia Locksar?**  
\- **Qui êtes-vous ?** demanda-t-elle en tirant sur son poignet pour le libérer.

\- **Quelqu'un qui vous connaît…  
\- Comme la plupart des gens qui sont ici, je suppose,** coupa une Juvia agacée. **Écoutez, Monsieur Dont-j'ignore-le-nom, je ne suis que danseuse ici, donc si vous cherchez quelqu'un pour vous amuser, allez voir ailleurs !**

Elle se retourna pour partir.

\- **Tatsumi avait raison quand il disait que ce ne serait pas facile de vous** **aborder**.

La bleutée se retourna instantanément vers l'homme aux yeux verts.

\- **J'ai cru mal entendre, vous avez dit…**

 **\- Tastumi. Pouvons-nous parler, maintenant ?**

Et sans un mot, Juvia suivit l'homme. Son sang était glacé. C'était sûr qu'elle et le fameux Tatsumi étaient liés pour la vie, mais entendre parler de lui était toujours difficile. Elle avait peur. Pourquoi cet homme était-il venu à son travail pour lui parler du père de sa fille ? Ils s'assirent à quelques mètres de la table de Gray.

- **Je suis Mickaël Shilva, le cousin de Tatsumi…** se présenta l'homme.  
- **J'aurais dû m'en douter,** répondit la bleutée.  
- **Pourquoi ça ?**  
\- **À cause de vos yeux… Que voulez-vous ?** demanda-t-elle d'une manière abrupte.  
\- **Écoutez mademoiselle, je suis désolé de ne venir que maintenant vous voir, mais j'ai su ce qui vous était arrivé il y a peu de temps…**

- **Ne tournez pas autour du pot, que voulez-vous ?**

L'homme soupira.

\- **Je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses les plus profondes au nom de mon cousin.  
\- Il est trop tard, vous savez ?  
\- Je sais, mais…**  
- **Je n'avais que dix-sept ans quand votre cousin m'a violée ! Je n'avais que dix-sept ans quand je suis tombée enceinte ! J'étais seule et désespérée ! Vous ne savez pas la galère que l'on connaît dans le froid en étant enceinte ! Personne ne m'avait ouvert sa porte pour m'accueillir jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ma mère adoptive, et vous osez venir ici, ce soir, me présenter des excuses ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, cher Monsieur ! Vous m'entendez ?!**

Juvia était maintenant debout, hurlant sur l'homme qui était assis. Elle ne savait même pas à quel moment elle s'était levée. Ni à quel moment la musique dans la boîte avait cessé. Juvia tremblait de colère et elle respirait lourdement. Gray et Lucy, après avoir entendu la voix de Juvia, s'était levés et ils allèrent la rejoindre. Lucy, enceinte de sept mois maintenant, saisit les épaules de la bleue tandis que Gray passait son bras droit autour de sa taille, lançant un regard glacial à l'homme aux yeux verts.

 **\- Mademoiselle, écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire, et après…  
\- Je ne veux pas vous écouter, votre famille en a déjà assez fait ! Si je pouvais effacer ce jour de ma mémoire, je le ferais volontiers… Mais ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut rien y changer. Vous savez quoi ? Quand vous retournerez parler à votre cousin, dites-lui deux choses de ma part : premièrement, que je le maudis de toute mon âme, car il est un être ignoble et sans valeur, et dernièrement que j'ai réussi à me relever, car même s'il a usé de moi contre ma volonté, je possède une petite fille magnifique**.

La salle entière haletait. Des chuchotements étonnés comme : « Elle a un enfant ? Mais on n'aurait jamais dit ! » résonnèrent dans la salle. Juvia se retourna pour s'en aller pour de bon, laissant Mickaël derrière elle.

\- **Juvia… Tatsumi sera libre dans moins d'un mois** , dit l'homme se levant de sa table.

Le sang de Juvia se glaça. Elle ne bougeait plus.

- **Qu'avez-vous dit ?** demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix, toujours dos à Mickaël.

 **\- Il sera libre dans moins d'un mois** , répéta l'homme. **Il sera en liberté conditionnelle pour finir sa peine, car il a eu une bonne conduite. Je voulais vous prévenir, car contrairement à ce que vous pensez, mademoiselle, nous ne sommes pas tous** **immoraux** **dans la famille. Personne n'est d'accord avec ce qu'il a fait, et…**

Juvia s'évanouit. Gray, qui la tenait par la hanche, la soutenait à présent. Natsu s'approcha de Lucy et essaya de la calmer, car ce n'était pas bon pour elle d'avoir trop d'émotions en ce moment. Gray tapotait la joue de la bleutée, l'appelant doucement pour tenter de la réveiller. En vain. Le reste du groupe se joignit à eux. Mirajane, qui connaissait déjà l'histoire, reprit la parole à l'attention de Mickaël.

- **Écoutez monsieur, nous sommes tous sur les nerfs actuellement, donc laissez-moi votre carte et dès que notre amie se sentira mieux, elle vous recontactera** , dit-elle d'une voix très douce, en dégageant une forte aura.  
\- **Très bien** , dit Mickaël. **T** **enez**.

Il tendit sa carte de visite à la blanche.

\- **Erza, veux-tu bien raccompagner ce cher monsieur à la porte, s'il te plaît ?  
\- Avec joie**, répondit une rouquine qui dégageait une aura aussi forte que celle de Mirajane.

Gray, en voyant que Juvia ne se réveillait pas, la souleva dans ses bras.

\- **Je l'emmène chez moi, Mira… Ne t'inquiète pas, je préviendrai sa mère,** dit-il suite au regard de la blanche.  
\- **Bien, je te fais confiance, alors ne me trahis pas,** dit Mira.  
\- **Aucune chance**. Gray se retourna vers Natsu. **Tu devrais emmener ta copine aussi.  
\- Je sais, la reine des neiges.**

Gray sourit et s'en alla avec la fille de Poséidon dans les bras. Loki, qui jusqu'à maintenant était très calme, frappa des mains pour obtenir l'attention des clients, serveurs et danseuses. Il prit ensuite la parole :

\- **Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, nous avons eu un petit problème. Une de nos danseuses traverse des moments difficiles, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le Paradis sur Terre restera fermé.  
\- Non ! **répondit un homme **. Tu ne peux pas fermer ton bar à cause d'une pute qui est tombée dans les pommes !**  
\- **Monsieur Jones** , répondit Loki. **Je sais que Juvia est souvent refusé vos avances et vous a envoyé sur les roses très malproprement, mais voyez-vous, qu'une femme se prostitue ou pas, elle reste un être humain, et chaque femme mérite le respect. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous feriez si c'était votre mère qui se trouvait dans cette situation délicate.**

L'homme allait répliquer, mais Loki le devança.

\- **Avant d'être danseuse, Juvia est avant tout mon amie, et par respect pour elle le bar sera fermé. Ce sera tout. Mira, veux-tu bien montrer à nos clients la sortie, s'il te plaît ?** Mirajane acquiesça. **Merci**.

Puis Loki repartit vers son bureau.

* * *

Juvia se réveilla lentement. Elle se sentait au chaud, sous quelque chose qui ressemblait à une couette. Elle ne rappelait pas être rentée chez elle. Elle entendait des voix, ses amies… Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se levant brutalement par la même occasion. Vertiges et nausées firent leur apparition. Elle avait une de ces migraines ! Elle venait de faire un cauchemar horrible… Juvia sortit de son lit et elle allait prendre son paquet de cigarettes sur sa table de chevet lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose : ce n'était pas son mobilier. Elle regarda attentivement autour d'elle : elle était dans une grande chambre avec une grande armoire en noir et blanc sur sa gauche, un bureau remplit de dossiers en face du lit, une porte menant sans doute à la salle de bains juste à côté du bureau… Mais où diable était-elle ?

 **\- J'espère qu'elle va bien.**

Juvia entendit la voix de Lucy, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- **N'empêche, je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé**. Juvia reconnut la voix de Luxus.  
- **Si quelqu'un doit nous dire quelque chose, c'est bien Juvia, mais elle ne le fera que quand elle se sentira prête. D'ici là, ne lui mettons pas trop de pression, ok ?** dit Gray. Juvia sourit.  
\- **Mais c'est qu'il est amoureux, dis donc !** le taquinait Mira.  
\- **Luxus, calme ta copine !**

Juvia ne pouvait pas voir, mais elle était sûre que Gray rougissait. Elle gloussa faiblement et se dirigea au salon. Quand ils la virent, le premier à se lever fut Gray, et il se précipita vers Juvia.

\- **Tu vas bien ?  
\- Je suis juste un peu secouée, mais ça va, merci. Où suis-je ?**

 **\- Tu es chez moi. J'ai prévenu ta mère que tu resteras ici ce soir. Ta fille va bien.**

Il devança la bleutée, car il savait qu'elle s'inquiéterait pour sa fille. Instinct maternel.

\- **Tu es ici car tu t'es évanouie suite à ta dispute avec l'autre mec.**

Elle hocha la tête. Elle adressa un petit sourire à ses amies, qui étaient aussi debout.

- **Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir fait peur,** dit-elle.

Lucy se dirigea vers elle, les larmes aux yeux, et la serra contre elle. Probablement les hormones…

\- **J'ai eu si peur !** sanglota-t-elle dans les bras de Juvia.  
\- J **e suis désolée, la puce**.

Elle frottait le dos de la blonde de haut en bas, la réconfortant sous le regard attendri des autres.

Après dix bonnes minutes de larmes, la blonde lâcha enfin la bleutée et se dirigea vers son petit-ami. Gray tira Juvia dans ses bras, respirant son odeur…

- **Tu m'as fait peur, tu le sais ça ?  
\- Je le sais maintenant, puisque tu me le dis**. Elle lui rendit son étreinte.  
\- **Sans vouloir vous couper dans votre moment, chers amoureux, nous voulions juste dire à Juvia que quel que soit ton problème, nous serons là pour toi.**

Les deux jeunes rougirent à la remarque d'Erza et se séparèrent. Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir.

\- **Je te remercie Erza, mais je suppose que vous avez tous des questions ?  
\- Comme l'a dit Gray un quart d'heure plutôt, tu nous parleras quand tu seras prête… **répondit Laxus, avec un ton qui dissuadait toute opposition à ses dires.

\- **Maintenant que tu vas mieux, nous allons te laisser te reposer Juvia,** dit Jellal, toujours aussi calme. **Nous nous verrons demain, d'accord ?  
\- D'accord,** sourit Juvia.  
\- **Nous allons y aller** , fit Mira en se levant.  
\- **Si tu lui fais quoi que se soit** , menaça Erza en se tournant vers Gray.  
\- **Je ne lui ferais jamais rien…** s'impatienta Gray en roulant des yeux.

Ils se levèrent et partirent tous en se chamaillant comme des enfants. Une telle amitié entre eux tous était vraiment belle à voir. Après avoir mis tout le monde à la porte, non sans avoir reçu des menaces et promesses de mort douloureuse, Gray rejoignit Juvia sur le fauteuil. Il l'attira contre lui et la berçait doucement, en silence, profitant de son odeur avant qu'elle ne devienne distante de nouveau.

Après un moment, Gray coupa le silence :

\- **Tu devrais aller te coucher.  
\- J'avais trois ans quand mes parents sont décédés**… commença Juvia.  
 **\- J'en suis désolé… Mais tu ne dois pas te sentir forcée…  
\- Je vais bien, je veux juste me libérer un peu du poids qui pèse sur mes épaules, alors aide-moi s'il te plait**.

Gray soupira.

\- **Continue, alors.  
\- Après le décès de mes parents, je suis allée dans un orphelinat. Je n'avais pas d'amis. Les autres me fuyaient, car pour eux j'avais un pouvoir sur la météo, et comme j'étais tout le temps triste, il pleuvait tout le temps.**  
\- **N'importe quoi** , coupa Gray. **Aucun humain ne peut influencer la météo, et ça tu le sais.  
\- Alors comment expliquer qu'il pleuve dehors ?** dit-elle en montrant la fenêtre où il pleuvait très fort.  
\- **Le fruit du hasard, ma puce.** Gray resserra son étreinte pour la rassurer.  
- **Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je le disais, je n'avais pas d'amis, personne avec qui parler. Même mes tuteurs m'ignoraient ou me frappaient. Je vivais un enfer**. Elle sentit Gray se raidir sous la colère. **Je ne supportais plus cette situation, alors quand j'ai eu quatorze ans, j'ai voulu mettre un terme à ma vie…  
\- Attends, attends, attends… Quoi ?  
\- Oui, j'ai cherché la facilité, mais ils ont eu le temps d'intervenir. J'ai été traitée de folle et de tous les noms possibles et imaginables… **Les larmes tombaient de ses yeux. **J'ai dû supporter le harcèlement des autres enfants dans l'orphelinat… J'en pouvais vraiment plus, alors le jour de mes dix-sept ans, j'ai fait un petit sac à dos avec un peu de nourriture et de l'argent que j'avais réussi à voler dans le bureau des tuteurs, et je me suis enfuie dans la nuit.**

Juvia fit une pause, ne contrôlant plus ses larmes.

\- **Je marchais sans but dans cette nuit froide, seule,** reprit-elle. **J'étais arrivée devant une boîte de nuit… Je suis passée devant et il y avait un groupe d'hommes. Ils m'ont vue, ils m'ont appelée, je les ai ignorés et j'ai continué mon chemin. Quand je les avais vus devant la boîte, ils étaient une dizaine. Ce soir-là…**

Sa respiration était lourde. Ses larmes envahissaient son visage. Elle enterra son visage dans l'épaule de Gray, qui était de plus en plus en colère.

\- **Ce soir-là, deux hommes de ce groupe m'ont suivie. L'un d'entre eux… m'a agrippé les cheveux… Et l'autre...** Elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. **L'autre a déchiré mes vêtements… Celui qui me tenait les cheveux m'a frappée… Et il m'a laissée… à la merci de l'autre… Il a fait l'erreur de prononcer le nom du violeur…**

Juvia était inconsolable. Malgré le fait que Gray, même en colère, la berçait, elle pleurait des litres d'eau.

\- **Après qu'il m'a volé mon innocence, il me vola aussi l'argent que j'avais pris, et il m'a laissée par terre sur le sol froid, nu, sans rien…**

Elle fit une pause tandis que Gray gardait le silence.

Les deux profitaient juste de leur chaleur corporelle. Gray continuait de bercer Juvia, comme un père le ferait avec son bébé. Les sanglots de Juvia, qui étaient les seuls à briser le silence, se sont tût.

\- **Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte et qu'il était trop tard pour moi pour avorter. J'ai vu la misère, tu sais,** dit-elle en le regardant doit dans les yeux. **J'ai galéré, j'ai volé pour me nourrir, l'hiver approchait et j'étais en haillons. J'ai connu le froid, et alors que j'avais sept mois de grossesse, je me suis évanouie. Dans la neige. Je voulais juste mourir. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais au chaud, j'étais propre, et il y avait un plateau avec de la nourriture sur la table de chevet. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas où j'étais… Jusqu'à ce que j'entendis une voix féminine me dire que je pouvais manger. J'avais connu la faim. Je dormais sous un pont, durant l'automne et l'hiver. J'ai failli mourir d'hypothermie. Je me rappelle avoir dormi pendant des jours. Au point que la personne qui m'avait recueillie s'était inquiétée et avait appelé un médecin.**

\- **Laisse-moi deviner : cette femme est Madame Locksar ?** demanda Gray.  
- **Oui, ma mère adoptive. Le médecin arriva, et comme c'était un homme, je me suis mise à hurler car je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche… Caladwen a semblé comprendre et elle a appelé un autre médecin. C'était une femme. Après m'avoir auscultée, elle s'en alla parler avec Caladwen au salon, et moi je m'étais rendormie. Quand je me suis réveillée, Caladwen était à mon chevet et nous avons parlé. Je lui ai raconté mon périple, et elle m'a aidée car elle est avocate. On a saisi les juges appropriés pour cette affaires… Le procès a été long, j'ai dû faire face de nouveau au père de mon enfant qui avait tout nié en bloc. On a dû attendre la naissance de Taiyö, faire un test de paternité, et après que ses parents l'ont menacé de le deshériter, il a fini par avouer. Entretemps, Caladwen et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochées, et malgré le fait que j'approchais de la majorité, elle a fini par m'adopter. Au début, elle dépensait beaucoup pour moi et ma fille, et cela me gênait. Et** **c'est à l'université que j'ai rencontré Lucy, Erza, Cana, Mira et les autres filles. On était dans la même filière. On s'est rapprochées et nous sommes devenues amies. Je connais leur histoire tout comme elles connaissent la mienne. Il a fallu trois ans d'amitié avec elles pour qu'elles sachent tout à mon sujet.**  
\- **Je connais pour l'histoire de Lucy. Natsu m' a demandé de la défendre contre son père.**

 **\- Oui,** reprit Juvia. C **'est Lucy qui m'a fait rencontrer Loki, et voilà comment j'ai commencé à danser et à fumer. J'avais dit à Loki que je n'allais pas me prostituer, juste danser. Il ne m'a pas jugée et a respecté mon choix. Nous avons signé un contrat dans lequel Loki a mis une close contre la prostitution. J'ai détesté ma grossesse, ma vie, ma fille quand elle était née… Mais après j'ai pris le dessus sur ces problèmes et je suis allée de l'avant. Dans une semaine arriveront mes examens finaux, et je vais les réussir pour toutes ces raisons…**

Elle avait fini. Elle se sentait plus légère maintenant. Gray resta silencieux, caressant toujours le dos de Juvia. Il était pensif. Soudain, Juvia paniqua : qu'allait-elle faire s'il la jugeait ? S'il décidait de ne plus la voir ? Le cœur de Juvia tambourina sur sa poitrine et elle resserra son emprise sur Gray, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

 **\- Quel est le nom de cet homme ?** demanda soudain Gray.  
- **Pourquoi ? Ça ne changera rien maintenant, il sera libre dans quelques jours et…  
\- Je vais revoir son cas, et lui pourrir la vie. Qui sait ? Peut-être que tu n'es pas la seule à qui cette ordure à fait du mal.**

Juvia le considéra un moment.

\- **Tatsumi Shivas.  
\- Bien**. Ce fut le seul mot que prononça Gray.

Juvia le regarda de nouveau, dans les yeux. Il était si beau. Si masculin.

- **Je sais que je te plais, et maintenant que tu connais mon histoire, maintenant que tu sais que je ne suis pas une femme pure, veux-tu toujours conquérir mon cœur ?** Juvia avait peur de la réponse, mais elle devait savoir.  
- **Oui** , répondit Gray. **Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute. Et je vois comment tu t'occupes de ta fille**.

Il la regarda, caressant sa joue rose avec une de ses mains.

 **\- Et c'est ce qui me plaît en toi : ta gentillesse, ta beauté, ton intelligence, tout…**  
\- **Je ne peux pas te répondre, je ne sais pas aimer de cette manière…** dit-elle.  
\- **Je t'apprendrai. Nous ne sommes pas pressés, nous avons notre temps**.

Il rapprocha son visage d'elle, leur nez se touchant. Juvia ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact.

- **Que faire si tu n'y arrives pas ?** chuchota-t-elle.  
- **Je n'abandonnerai pas** , répondit Gray.

Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

Voooiiiiilà, j'espère que cela vous a plût. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous de lire cette fiction, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise

Mes plus sincères remerciements à ma Béta Caladwen

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 _Quelque part dans Magnolia…  
_  
\- **Monsieur, les personnes que vous attendiez sont ici** , dit une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris perle.  
\- **Bien, faites-les entrer.** **Puis, annulez tous mes rendez-vous de la journée, ceci est une affaire importante, je ne veux pas être dérangé.** **  
-** **Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur.**

Suite à cela, la jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte se rouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux roses ainsi qu'une brune. Ils s'installèrent devant le bureau de l'autre homme.

 **-** **Écoutez Mr Fullbuster, j'espère que ce que nous allons traiter est assez important pour que j'annule mes rendez-vous de la journée.**  
 **-** **De même, Gray** , salua le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.  
- **Mme Locksar, Natsu, nous sommes réunis dans ce bureau pour traiter du cas de…** **Tatsumi Shilva.** **  
**

Les trois se regardèrent d'un air grave.

* * *

 **-** **Juvia, allons voir les résultats des examens !** **  
-** **Et après nous irons fêter ça avec de l'alcool !** **  
-** **Cana, tu bois beaucoup trop,** répondit ladite Juvia, **mais je suis d'accord : allons-y Mira !**

Juvia partit devant. **  
**

 **-** **Elle peut essayer de cacher sa tristesse et sa peur, mais elle ne peut pas nous tromper,** dit Lucy. **  
-** **Nous savons ce que cette ordure lui a fait, et je jure que si jamais il s'approche de Juvia, je lui fais sa fête,** répliqua une Erza, avec un poing en l'air. **  
-** **Nous te faisons confiance Erza,** répondit Mira **. Si besoin, dans ta mission, je suis là…** **  
-** **Eh les filles, vous venez ?** cria Juvia au loin. **  
-** **On arrive !** répondirent les autres.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écroulées depuis l'incident au Paradis sur Terre et Juvia avait passé ses examens, et aujourd'hui elle allait avec ses amis voir les résultats. Depuis qu'elle s'était confiée à Gray, celui-ci semblait distant avec elle, comme s'il lui cachait quelque. La réaction de Gray lui faisait beaucoup de mal, elle aurait attendu cette réaction de la part de n'importe qui, sauf lui. C'était de la faute de Juvia, aussi :qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se confier à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine ?La semaine de ses examens, elle avait compris pourquoi :Gray voulait qu'elle se concentre, mais l'autre semaine…Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà que le criminel qui sert de père à sa fille sera remis en liberté conditionnelle à la fin du mois !

Juvia essayait de rester forte, mais elle allait n'était que la femme maudite que la pluie suivait et depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle de la libération de Tatsumi, ainsi qu'après avoir de nouveau parlé à Mickaël, son cousin, Juvia faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar. _  
_

 _ **-**_ _ **Bienvenue Mlle Locksar**_ _, dit Mickaël._ _  
_

 _Juvia avait convenu avec Gray de prendre un rendez-vous avec Mickaël, afin de d'avoir plus de renseignements._ _Tous deux étaient en face du bureau de l'homme aux yeux vert kaki, Gray avec un air indifférent, et Juvia, plus en colère que jamais._ _  
_

 _-_ _ **Ne tournons pas autours du pot.**_ _Juvia s'installa, suivie de Gray._ _Mickaël fit de même._ _  
-_ _ **Comme je l'ai déjà dit…**_ _ **  
-**_ _ **Nous savons,**_ _coupa Gray._ _  
_

 _Mickaël le regarda un instant dans les yeux, et Gray soutint son regard._ _  
_

 _-_ _ **Vous êtes ensemble ?**_ _demanda subitement Mickaël._ _  
_

 _Juvia rougit, violemment, tandis que Gray ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme aux yeux vert kaki._ _  
_

 _-_ _ **Je ne suis**_ **que** _ **son avocat**_ _, répondit Gray._

 _Cette phrase transperça le cœur de Juvia._ _Elle avait très mal pour une raison qu'elle ignorait._ _Elle avait envie de pleurer._ _Pourquoi ?_ _Elle ne le savait pas._ _Elle se rappela que la dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré sans raison, c'était quand elle attendait Taiyö._ _Il disait ça, après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble ? Partagé… Qu'est-ce que Juvia avait partagé avec Gray ?_ _Des sorties._ _Des rires._ _Des crises de colère._ _Un baiser._ _Un baiser langoureux qui avait fait ressentir des choses extraordinaires à Juvia._ _À ce souvenir, puis au souvenir de la précédente réponse de Gray, toute rougeur disparut de son visage._ _La Juvia froide était de retour._ _  
_

 _-_ _ **Ma vie personnelle ne vous regarde en rien. Je suis ici avec**_ _ **mon avocat**_ _ **puisque nous avons convenu de nous voir, car vous avez un message de la part de Tatsumi**_ _…_ _  
_

 _Juvia parla plus froidement qu'elle l'aurait voulu._ _Cette fois-ci, ce fut Gray qui eut mal au cœur à cause de la phrase de la bleuté;_ _mais lui, il savait pourquoi._ _Enfin, il pensait savoir pourquoi…_ _  
_

 _-_ _ **Effectivement, veuillez m'excuser Mlle Locksar.**_ _Mickaël ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un CD, puis il le tendit à Juvia._ _ **Tenez, il me l**_ _ **'**_ _ **a remit en me disant de ne pas lire son contenu.**_ _  
_

 _Juvia prit le CD et lança un regard à Gray._ _  
_

 _ **\- Est-ce tout ?**_ _demanda-t-elle en se levant._ _  
_ _ **-**_ _ **Oui,**_ _répondit Mickaël._ _  
-_ _ **Dans ce cas, nous y allons,**_ _dit Gray en se levant aussi._ _ **Monsieur,**_ _le salua Gray._

 _Et ils partirent._ _Dans la voiture, le silence régnait en maître._ _Gray lançait des regards furtifs vers Juvia._ _Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées._ _  
_

 _ **\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure**_ _, dit Gray._ _  
_ _ **-**_ _ **Désolé pour quoi ?**_ _demanda Juvia._ _  
_ _ **-**_ _ **D'avoir dit que je n'étais que ton avocat.**_ _ **  
-**_ _ **Ce n'est pas comme c'il y avait grand chose entre nous**_ _, répondit Juvia, d'un ton sec._

 _Cette phrase fit mal à Gray._ _Il comprit alors que Juvia était blessée._ _Il arrêta la voiture sur un emplacement vide et déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité._ _Il se tourna pour voir un magnifique visage confus devant lui._

 _ **\- Répète-moi ce que tu viens de dire,**_ _demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle._ _  
_ _ **-**_ _ **Je…**_ _Juvia essaya de reculer, mais elle se retrouva contre la portière._ _ **J'ai…**_ _ **dit qu'il…**_ _ **qu'il n'y avait**_ _ **pas…**_ _ **grand chose…**_ _  
-_ _ **Entre nous**_ _, finit Gray qui se redressa dans sa position normale._ _ **Cela est totalement vrai.**_ _ **Mais je le sais maintenant.**_ _Il regarda Juvia fixement._ _ **Nous sommes compatibles, toi et moi**_

 _Et sans attendre la réponse de Juvia, Gray redémarra la voiture._ _Juvia soupira._ _Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence._ _Un silence très peu confortable._ _Ils allèrent à l'appartement de Gray et se dirigèrent vers le salon, désormais familier à Juvia._ _  
_

 _ **-**_ _ **Tu veux lire le message qu'il t'a envoyé ?**_ _demanda Gray._ _  
_ _ **-**_ _ **Oui. Je me demande ce qu'il veut encore…**_ _répondit la bleuté._ _ **  
-**_ _ **Tiens.**_

 _Gray lui tendit son ordinateur._ _Elle le prit, ouvrit le lecteur DVD et mit le CD._ _Quelques instants plus tard, un homme apparut sur l'écran de l'ordinateur._ _Un homme de couleur café au lait, avec des cheveux noirs aux reflets violets, les yeux vert kaki avec un piercing à l'arcade droite ainsi qu'un drôle de tatouage sous son œil droit._ _Heureusement que ce n'était qu'une vidéo, car s'il avait été en face d'elle, Juvia l'aurait giflé._ _Que l'on dise que Juvia haïssait cet homme était un euphémisme : ce que Juvia ressentait pour l'homme sur l'écran était indescriptible._

 _ **-**_ _ **C'est lui Tatsumi Chilva ?**_ _demanda Gray._ _  
_ _ **-**_ _ **Oui**_ _, répondit simplement Juvia._

 _Elle augmenta le volume de l'ordinateur afin d'entendre ce que cet imbécile avait bien à lui dire._

 _ **"**_ _ **Juvia Ernandez, cela faisait un bail !**_ _ **Quoi, cinq ans ?**_ Tatsumi eut un rire mauvais. _**Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu as ce CD, cela veut dire que tu sais déjà que je serai bientôt libre.**_ Il fit un regard sombre. _**Je tenais à te prévenir : je vais te faire payer chaque minute que j'ai passé dans cet enfer à cause de toi, tu entends ?**_ _ **Je sais que tu t'es prostituée, et selon mon avocat cela joue en ma faveur pour la garde**_ _ **de…**_ _ **Comment s'appelle ta fichue fille ?**_ _ **Cela n'a pas d'importance.**_ _ **Je vais te l'enlever et vous faire souffrir de la pire des manieres qui soit :**_ _ **toi en piétinant ton coeur d'imbécile, et ta fille en la privant de toi. Je ferai aussi de sa vie un enfer en la souillant tout comme je l'ai fait avec toi.**_ Il poussa un autre rire mauvais. _**Je sais que tu es seule, sans ami ni petit-ami, rien qu'avec cette vieille mégère qui t'a servi d'avocat à l'époque.**_ _ **Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas les moyens de te payer un avocat, ma cocotte. Tu es finie.**_ _ **À bientôt ! Signé, ton Tatsumi chéri !**_ finit-il de manière ironique. _**"**_

 _Un ange passa._ _Puis deux, et encore trois._

 _ **\- Très bien…**_ _fit Gray en éteignant la vidéo._ _ **Que comptes-tu faire ?**_ _demanda-t-il à une Juvia calme et impassible._ _  
-_ _ **S'il veut le prendre ainsi, alors ça se passera ainsi.**_ _Elle se retourna et regarda Gray avec une détermination qu'il ne lui connaissait pas._ _ **S'il veut la guerre, il l'aura**_ _._ _ **De plus, ses informations ne sont pas à jour.**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

Le groupe de jeunes filles était maintenant devant l'UFR, essayant de voir les résultats. Impossible. Trop d'élèves. Juvia soupira, puis elle regarda de nouveau son portable. Pas de message, ni appel. À quoi est-ce qu'elle s'attendait ? Que le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux l'appelle ? Pathétique. Et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, cela lui faisait mal.

- **… Via ? … Juvia, ici la terre.**

La bleuté sortit de ses pensées. Elle regarda Erza, qui balançait sa main de droite à gauche devant son visage.

- **Désolée, Erza, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.  
\- Je vois ça, **répondit ladite femme.  
\- **Tes pensées ne seraient pas dirigées vers un jeune homme sexy aux cheveux noirs, par hasard ?  
\- Il est vrai que Gray est sexy**, sourit Juvia. M **ais non, mes pensées n'étaient pas pour lui** , mentit-elle.  
- **En tout cas, Juvia, Lucy, Mira et Cana, vous me decevez,** dit Erza.  
\- **Pourquoi** **?** répondirent à l'unisson les filles.  
 **\- Vous avez raté vos examens.  
\- QUOI ?  
\- Pour Lucy je peux comprendre, vu son état : ce n'est pas évident d'aller en cours en étant enceinte, mais vous autre n'avez aucune excuse,** renchérit Erza.  
 **\- Juvia va vérifier, parce que c'est pas qu'elle mette en doute les paroles d'Erza, mais…**

Sans s'en rendre compte, Juvia parlait d'elle à la troisième personne. Elle devança Erza, qui allait dire quelque chose, se fraya un chemin parmi les étudiants et regarda le tableau. Quelle enfoirée d'Erza !

Juvia souffla un peu et retourna rejoindre ses amies, qui maintenant avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

- **Erza, que vais-je faire de toi ? Me faire peur ainsi, comme si cela ne suffisait pas avec tout ce qu'il m'arrive ?  
\- Si je te l'avais dit, m'aurais-tu cru ?  
\- J'avoue que non,** répondit Juvia. M **aintenant, va falloir que je prépare un discours et tout…  
\- Nous voulons un beau discours, Juvia,** s'extasia Cana.  
- **Que pouvons-nous attendre de la meilleure élève de Master ?** sourit Lucy. **Mais je suis plutôt étonnée de moi.  
\- Pourquoi,** demanda Mira.  
\- **Parce que vous savez, avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec mon père, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais arrivée là où je suis. Je sais que c'est grâce à vous, les filles, et aux garçons qui nous ont boostés pour réussir à avoir nos diplômes.** Lucy retenait ses larmes. **Même si c'était dans de mauvaises circonstances, je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontrées.**

Il y eut un câlin collectif entre filles pendant que Lucy pleurait à chaudes larmes. Maudites hormones !

 **\- Samedi, c'est la remise des diplômes, faudra se préparer les filles** ! reprit Juvia.  
 **\- Je ne viendrai pas,** dit Lucy.  
\- **Pourquoi ?** demanda Juvia.  
- **Tu m'as regardée ? Je ressemble à un ballon avec mon gros ventre, et j'ai des difficultés pour m'habiller et tout !…**

Crise de colère. C'est fou ce que les femmes enceintes changent d'humeur rapidement. Pauvre Natsu. Il n'y avait pas deux secondes, Lucy pleurait, et maintenant elle était en colère.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce,** la rassura Juvia. **Tu n'es pas laide du tout** **, tu es une très belle femme enceinte. Et tu as là le plus beau de tous les cadeaux du monde.** Juvia parlait en connaissance de cause.  
- **Mais il y a des étudiants qui me critiquent car je suis enceinte.** Maintenant, Lucy pleurait.  
 **\- C'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas,** reprit Erza.  
 **\- Et de toute manière, Natsu ne le voit pas ainsi,** dit Mira. **Peu importe ce que disent les autres, tu es sa Number One.  
\- C'est bien la première fois que je vois Natsu ainsi, **dit Cana.  
\- **Tu le connais depuis quand, Cana ?** demanda Lucy.

Natsu lui avait dit qu'il connaissait Cana et Mira avant, au-delà du fait qu'elles travaillaient au Paradis sur Terre.

- **Depuis qu'il travaille pour mon père**. Elle sourit devant l'air perdu de Lucy. **Mon père est Guildarz Clive.  
\- Heeeiiin ?  
\- Natsu considère mon père comme un deuxième père**. Cana rigola. **Et toi Juvia, tu es la première à avoir fait fondre le cœur de Gray Fullbuster, connu pour être l'homme le plus froid du monde.**  
 **\- Oui bien sûr, en attendant cela va faire presque trois semaines que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui** , rétorqua Juvia. **Si vous le permettez, je vais récupérer Taiyö à l'école.  
**

Celle-ci se retourna et s'apprêta à partir.

 **\- Salut Juvia.**

\- **Oh bonjour Natsu ! Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Bien, et toi ?  
\- Je vais bien aussi. Je vais récupérer ma fille, à bientôt.** Juvia partit.  
- **À bientôt** , répliqua Natsu en se dirigeant vers Lucy. **Bonjour toi,** sourit-il à Lucy avant de l'embrasser.

Natsu se mit ensuite à genoux devant Lucy et parla à leur bébé dans son ventre, devant le doux regard de leurs amis. Après quelques minutes de parole à son bébé, qui ne cessait de bouger en Lucy, Natsu se leva et passa un bras autour des épaules de la blonde.

 **-** **Mesdames ?** **Est-ce moi ou Juvia vient indirectement de dire que le fait que Gray de lui donne pas de nouvelles l'énervait?** demande Natsu. **  
-** **Tu as entendu ça ?** s'étonna Cana.  
- **Bien sûr** , répondit Natsu.  
\- **Je vous l'ai déjà dit,** dit Lucy en passant son bras gauche autour des hanches de son copain, **Juvia est amoureuse, sauf qu'elle est trop têtue pour l'admettre.**  
 **-** **Elle n'est pas têtue mon amour** , répondit Natsu. **C** **'est juste que la vie ne lui a pas permis de connaitre ce sentiment, et que maintenant qu'elle le découvre, elle ne sait pas quoi faire.** **  
\- Et c'est pareil pour** **Gray! Lui aussi, hein !** **Dès que je le verrai, il aura de mes nouvelles, parole de Mira !**  
- **Nous avons été très occupés dernièrement. Nous traitons un gros dossier, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas eu de nouvelles,** dit Natsu.  
\- **Un simple message n'a jamais tué, Natsu** , rétorqua Erza.  
\- **Vous comprendrez bientôt ses actions, mesdames.**

Le petit groupe continua sa dispute tout en se dirigeant vers leurs voitures.

* * *

Juvia venait de rentrer chez elle avec sa fille.

 **\- Maman, je suis rentrée.**

Pas de réponse. Durant ces dernières semaines, sa mère était sur un dossier qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Juvia soupira, donna son goûter à sa fille et l'emmena faire une sieste. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans sa chambre. Elle prit son portable et découvrit un message. Elle fut déçue de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Gray.

 _De Mira à Juvia: 15h54_ _  
_ _Luxus propose une sortie ce soir en boîte pour décompresser, tu viens ?_

 _De Juvia à Mira :16h03_ _  
_ _Ouais, pourquoi pas._ _On se donne rendez-vous à quelle heure ?_

Juvia se déshabilla et s'enveloppa dans une serviette. Un nouveau bip retentit, et elle regarda le message :

 _De Mira à Juvia :16h05_ _  
_ _20 heures 30._ _  
_

 _De Juvia à Mira :16h07_ _  
_ _Okey._ _  
_

Juvia alla prendre une bonne douche.

* * *

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Juvia avait tout juste fini de se vernir les ongles, de se coiffer, et elle mettait une robe bleu océan moulant parfaitement ses formes généreuses.

 **\- Entrez !** ordonna-t-elle.  
- **Juvia** , dit la personne après avoir fermé la porte.

La bleuté, qui avait ses talons en main, resta figée au son de cette voix grave. Cela devait être un rêve. Elle se retourna lentement vers la personne, le regardant avec colère. Elle se pinça tout de même pour être sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve puis, d'un seul coup, elle lui balança un talon que Gray attrapa avec habilité.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici** **?** siffla-t-elle. **V** **as t'en !** **Je ne veux pas te voir !**  
 **-** **Je sais que tu es en colère après moi** , dit-il en se rapprochant considérablement de la bleuté.  
\- **En colère**?

Elle eut un rire sans joie, puis frappa la poitrine de Gray de façon répétée. _Paf_! **Pas même un message,** _paf_ **!** **Ni un appel !** _Paf !_ **Et tu reviens ici, dans ma chambre.** _Paf !_ **Comme si de rien n'était !**

Gray attrapa ses petites mains.

- **J'étais très occupé avec un dossier !** se justifia Gray, puis il lâcha ses mains.  
- **Un message ne prend pas plus de trente secondes !** **Tu n'as pas répondu au mien, ni à mes appels je te signale !** **Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma… hmmhmph.**

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres douces et froides de Gray sur les siennes. Elle essaya de le repousser du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais, à la fin, elle répondit au baiser.

Elle passa les bras autours du cou de Gray, une de ses mains carressant ses cheveux tandis que Gray avait un bras autour de ses hanches et que son autre main levait une des jambes de Juvia.

Le baiser devint de plus en plus torride. Elle gémit contre la bouche de Gray, lui permettant ainsi de glisser sa langue dans la sienne. Juvia ignorait quoi faire. Elle se laissa donc aller à la nouvelle sensation de leurs langues se battant de manière sensuelle. Un feu extraordinaire explosa dans sa poitrine. C'était quelque chose que jamais de sa vie elle n'aurait penser connaître. Elle voulait plus que ce baiser. Mais quoi ? Elle n'en savait foutrement rien. Gray appuya son corps contre le sien, tout en continuant le baiser langoureux.

 **\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Gray et Juvia se séparèrent, haletants et rougissants. Taiyö était actuellement dans la chambre de sa mère et venait d'assister à la scène.

 **\- Ma chérie…** dit Juvia, gênée. **Depuis quand es-tu ici ?**  
\- **Bah, depuis que Monsieur Gray t'a embrassée** , répondit innocemment la gamine de six ans, faisant rougir encore plus Juvia, si cela était possible. **Cela veut donc dire que Monsieur Gray et toi allez vous marier ?** reprit la gamine. Gray regarda Juvia. **Parce que mon amie Shiëmy m'a dit que si deux personnes s'embrassent, eh ben c'est parce qu'ils sont amoureux, et ensuite, eh ben, ils vont se marier,** expliqua la gamine avec son pouce et son index sur son menton, accompagné d'un froncement de sourcil adorable.

Juvia était littéralement bouche bée devant sa fille. Pourtant, la vision actuelle de Taiyö était la plus belle chose qu'elle avait vue de sa vie. Sa fille était si intelligente pour son âge.

Juvia, qui était très proche de Gray, fit un petit pas sur le côté et s'accroupit en ouvrant grand les bras.

\- **Viens dans mes bras ma chérie,** dit-elle avec un sourire.

La gamine de six ans courut vers sa mère et lui sauta dans les bras. La bleuté souleva sa fille et lui donna un bisou sur la joue. La petite fille rigola au geste.

\- **Ma chérie, c'est fou ce que tu grandis vite.** **As-tu dit bonjour à Monsieur Gray ?** Taiyö secoua la tête de gauche à droite. **Alors, que dois-tu dire ?** dit Juvia en souriant **.**

Taiyö pencha ses petits bras pour atteindre Gray, qui la récupéra au passage. Gray portait maintenant la petite fille aux cheveux noirs dans les bras.

- **Bonjour Monsieur Gray** , dit poliment Taiyö.  
- **Bonjour gamine,** répondit Gray en donnant un baiser sur la joue de la petite fille, qui sourit au passage. **Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Je vais bien, et toi ?**

 **\- Je suis fatigué** , répondit Gray. **J** **e travaille trop.**  
 **\- Ben tu dois prendre des vacances !** s'exclama la petite.  
 **\- Je vais essayer** , dit Gray en la tenant, tandis que Juvia en avait profité pour mettre ses talons.

Gray sourit à la gamine.

 **\- Si tu prends des vacances, ça veut dire que tu les passeras avec moi et ma maman, alors ?  
\- Hummm… **Gray fit semblant de réfléchir. **Qui sait ?** dit-il finalement.

 **\- Taiyö, ma chérie, ça suffit les questions maintenant. Dis-moi mon cœur, as-tu vu grand-mère ?** La petite tourna la tête pour regarder sa mère.  
\- **Non maman** , répondit-elle.  
 **\- Je suis là…**

Caladwen venait d'entrer dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle regarda le spectacle devant elle : Gray portant Taiyö tandis que Juvia caressait le dos de la petite.

 **\- Vous êtes si mignons. On dirait une vraie famille**.  
- **Oh, maman, s'il te plait !** dit Juvia. **Ce soir je vais sortir, j'ai déjà appelé la nounou de Taiyö.  
\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de…  
\- Je sais que tu as plein de travail actuellement,** coupa Juvia. **E** **lle donnera juste son dîner à Taiyö et la fera dormir, puis elle s'en ira.**  
- **Bien. Pouvez-vous me rendre ma fille, Mr Fullbuster ?** demanda Caladwen.  
 **\- Bien sûr.** Gray déposa Taiyö au sol. **Au revoir petite fille, j'ai été ravi d'avoir discuté avec toi.  
\- Moi aussi, **répondit Taiyö. **A** **u revoir Monsieur Gray.  
**

Puis elle se retourna et marcha vers sa grand-mère, mais en chemin elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

\- **Tu as besoin de quelque chose, mon amour ?** demanda Juvia.

Taiyö secoua la tête de manière négative.

\- **Tu sais Monsieur Gray** , dit la gamine, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. **Je** **te donne l'autorisation d'embrasser ma maman et de te marier avec elle. Mais je reste le premier amour de ma maman !**

Puis la petite se retourna et fit son chemin en laissant une Juvia rouge comme une tomate, une Caladwen confuse et un Gray souriant.

Ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ? Seul l'avenir le dira.

* * *

Tayïo ma chérie, c'est fou ce que je t'aime... krkrkr vous m'imaginez dans sur le campus, entrain de rire comme une dingue, pendant que j'écris ! Krkrkrkr...

My God, je suis fiere de ce chapitre. En faite, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai classé cette fiction M, au lieu de T...

Alala, moi aussi des fois.

Je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
